A Christmas Present
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Navidad. Una época hermosa, donde se extraña más a lo seres queridos. Pero el amor es cuando más cerca está. Edward Cullen lo descubrió, gracias a su pequeña hija y una bailarina de ballet…
1. Por una mirada

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**A CHRISTMAS PRESENT.**

**SUMMARY:** Navidad. Una época hermosa, donde se extraña más a lo seres queridos. Pero el amor es cuando más cerca está. Edward Cullen lo descubrió, gracias a su pequeña hija y una bailarina de ballet…

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :)

**Recomendación musical: **Roma- TorreBlanca, Bulletproof- Athlete ( La Roux Cover).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Por una mirada…**

**13 de Diciembre, 2006. **

Las calles de Nueva York estaban a rebosar de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, algunas con bolsas, otras con portafolios o mochilas, otras sin nada más que un celular en la mano. La decoración Navideña hacía sonreír a la gente al verla. La música sonaba queda, pero todos escuchaban, y algunos tarareaban, los villancicos.

Edward Cullen caminaba con el celular en su mano y el portafolio en la otra, hablaba con su secretaria, dando órdenes y riendo cuando Victoria, su secretaria, le regañaba como una madre a su hijo pequeño. Edward oía de fono la voz de James, el esposo de Victoria y jefe del departamento de Finanzas.

Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, le había dado la empresa hace dos años. La agencia publicitaria Magnificen Cullen era una de las más grandes de América, Edward la había pulido y sacado todo el jugo posible, convirtiéndose en alguien importante y dándole más renombre a la familia Cullen.

Las ventas en Navidad subían más. Regalos, tarjetas, de todo un poco, era la época con más locura en Nueva York, desde el viernes negro, que las tiendas hacían sus rebajas, empezaba la locura.

Faltando 11 días para Noche Buena, la gente empezaba a buscar, a comparar y a comprar. Edward había pensando en agrandar la empresa en Londres, de donde era él. Sus padres se habían casado y mudado a N.Y, Edward nació, junto con sus hermanos, en Londres. Sólo Emmett seguía ahí, junto con su esposa Rose y su bebe de un mes de nacida, Elizabeth. Alice, la menor de los Cullen, se había mudado con Edward a Nueva York, encontrando a su esposo Jasper en una exposición de sus cuadros hace un año. Edward era el único Cullen que aún no se casaba.

Alice tendría a su primer hijo a finales de este mes o principios de Enero.

—Sí, Vic—suspiró Edward, volviendo al presente, escuchando los regaños de Victoria. James rió fuertemente—. Dile a James que si vuelve a reírse, lo mandó una semana por los cafés del departamento.

—Dice que si vuelves a reír, te manda de cafetero durante una semana —dijo Victoria, las risas de James se pararon de repente y él gruñó, Edward rió entre dientes y suspiró.

—Vic, voy llegando al hotel, regresaré en cuanto acabe la junta, ¿vale? Hablamos luego.

—Vale, acábalos, tigre —James hizo un sonido de gruñido y Victoria rió.

Edward rió y terminó la llamada, y guardando su celular en el bolsillo, miró al frente. La gente caminaba, absorta en su propio mundo, Edward empezó a recitar de nuevo las palabras que diría en la Junta para que le dieran el permiso de empezar la nueva empresa en Londres. Sus ojos captaron unos grandes ojos chocolate.

Un hermoso rostro crema acompañaba esos ojos, enmarcados de grandes y largas pestañas. La chica notó la mirada de Edward y sonrió, bajando la mirada un momento. Ella vestía un saco blanco tres cuartos, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas largas caqui de tacón. Un gorro blanco tejido acompañan a ese saco, su cabello castaño rojizo largo descansaba en suaves caireles en su hombro izquierdo. Ella sonrió de lado, juguetona.

Edward sonrió, bajando también la mirada un momento. _Que hermosa. _

Con la mirada los dos jugaron, sonriendo y seduciendo. Al pasar al lado de Edward, la chica bajo la mirada jugando con sus pestañas, Edward sonrió de lado, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

Un suave aroma lo golpeó. Lilis y uno más, diferente y hermoso. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, Edward volteó, al mismo tiempo que ella. Edward llegó a la entrada del hotel y volteó, la chica lo miraba por última vez, sonriendo. Le guiñó el ojo coqueta y desapareció en una esquina. Edward sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, pensando en esos ojos chocolates. No se dio cuenta de cuando le abrieron la puerta y una joven caminaba hacía él, con la cabeza gacha, buscando algo en su bolsa.

Los dos levantaron la casa al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos chocaban.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron los dos. La chica salió disparada para abajo, y Edward trastabillo dos pasos. La bolsa de ella cayó en el suelo, esparciendo su contenido.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto —dijo Edward, arrodillándose y recogiendo las cosas, la chica también se arrodilló y soltando un juramento, se puso a recoger sus cosas.

—No, lo lamento yo —murmuró con voz suave—. No lo vi e iba pensando en otras cosas.

La mano de Edward chocó con la de ella al querer tomar un pequeño espejo, fue entonces cuando Edward miró a la cara a esa joven. Unos profundos ojos zafiro lo dejaron sin aliento, tenía el cabello pelirrojo en suaves ondas que caían en sus hombros y espalda, su rostro blanco, con algunas pecas en el puente de la nariz, se sonrojo al ver a Edward. Su pequeña nariz griega se arrugó un poco, y la chica sonrió suavemente.

Edward le regresó la sonrisa. Era muy guapa la chica. _Pero no como esa desconocida…_

—Yo tampoco la vi, señorita —dijo al final Edward, ayudando a la chica a pararse. Ella llevaba un suéter grande, al menos tres tallas más grande, pero que sorprendentemente le quedaba bien, de rayas blancas y negras en zigzag, unos leggins verde aqua y unos botines negros, su bolsa negra colgaba de su brazo. En su cuello traía una pañoleta de hilo salmón.

—Mía —contestó la chica. Edward la miró confundido.

— ¿Perdón?

—Mía Brandon. Así me llamó —añadió.

—Oh… Edward Cullen —extendió la mano a ella, Mía la tomó sonriente.

—Un placer haber chocado, Edward.

El aludido rió, sacudiendo sus manos suavemente.

—El placer es todo mío…

Esos ojos zafiros lo invitaban a perderse. Y fue fácil olvidarse de esos ojos chocolates, pero no de esa esencia suave.

—Un placer, entonces…—volvió a repetir Mía, sonriendo.

Y así empezó su corta historia de amor…

.

.

.

Edward y Mía empezaron a salir después de ese día. Pasaron dos meses entre citas y algo más. La familia de Edward conoció a Mía en Marzo. Mía Brandon era huérfana desde los 18, nacida en Chicago, se había venido a los 19 a Nueva York a estudiar danza artística. Llevaba cinco años viviendo sola y dos trabajando en un pequeño estudio. Sus estudios los había acabado hace dos años exactamente.

El amor entre Edward y Mía rápidamente fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo serio. En Junio decidieron casarse, tras tres meses de novios. Edward tenía el permiso de empezar su nueva empresa en Londres, él y Mía se mudaron junto con los otros Cullen a Londres, de regreso al hogar. Durante ocho meses, la pareja se estableció en Londres, empezando esa nueva sucursal en Londres, Emmett se quedó como presidente de esa sucursal y Edward y Mía regresaron a Nueva York. En Mayo, esperaban a su primer hijo. Emma Cullen.

Edward estaba realmente emocionado de ese nueve bebé, Mía era consentida por todos los Cullen en su embarazo. Alice rápidamente se había autonombrado la madrina de Emma, y junto con Jane, su hija de un año, iba con su cuñada a comprar lo necesario para el nacimiento, la ropita, los muebles del cuarto y demás cosas.

Edward sólo veía como su esposa dramatizaba su expresión al oír "comprar con Alice".

—No es tan malo, mi amor —le decía él, sobándole suavemente su pancita de cinco meses. Mía bufó.

—La niña aún ni nace y Alice ya tiene su guarda ropa hasta que cumpla los quince años.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Es Alice.

—Amo a tu hermana, pero hay veces…—suspiró Mía, recostándose en el sillón, con Edward.

—Es la emoción de tener a su primer sobrino del hijo heredero.

Mía rió.

— ¿Hijo heredero? ¿De cuándo acá eres un heredero, amor?

—Desde siempre…—Edward le sacó la lengua como niño pequeño, haciéndola reír más.

Edward era el mayor de los tres hermanos Cullen. Esme no podía creer que volvería a ser abuela, su pequeño hijo estaba diferente, más alegre y espontaneó. La llegada de Mía a su vida había sido lo mejor. Y la espera de esa pequeña princesa, tenía a todos los Cullen ansiosos. Para Edward y Mía sería su primera hija, de muchos que vendrían.

O al menos eso pensaban…

.

.

.

**Diciembre, 2007.**

Era la primera Navidad de Edward y Mía, y también los últimos meses de Mía. Emma Marie Cullen estaba preparada para venir a este mundo, pero la forma en que lo hizo fue diferente de la que sus padres pensaban.

Era 23 de Diciembre, todos los Cullen estaban en Nueva York, preparando todo para la noche buena. Mía había amanecido con algunas dolores en su bajo vientre, pero al estar casi a una semana de la fecha establecida para el nacimiento de su hija, lo olvidó. Rió y convivió con toda la familia.

Inclusive ayudo a Esme a preparar la cena.

Pero cuando cayó la noche y todos estaban sentados en la sala, Mía empezó a sentir punzadas más fuertes. Dejó de reírse e intentó respirar con regularidad, le dieron unas enormes ganas de hacer pis y se levantó de golpe, sin saberlo mucho. Todo dejaron de reír y la miraron confundidos, ella quiso correr, pero sólo pudo dar un paso antes de pararse.

—Mía, ¿qué…? —empezó a preguntar Edward, levantándose y agarrándola del brazo. Ella se puso completamente pálida y un líquido amarillento, como si fuera pis, corrió por sus piernas, manchando sus leggins blancos—. Oh…—se alejó un poco del líquido, asustado.

— ¡Mía! —gritó Esme, parándose rápidamente—. ¡Por Dios, niña, rompiste fuente!

—Rompí fuente…—susurró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! —empezaron a gritar las chicas, Carlisle corrió a llamar al hospital, mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett miraron el charco confundidos. Se quedaron paralizados, sin poder hacer nada.

—Rompí fuente…—volvió a susurrar Mía—. ¡Rompí fuente! —gritó de repente, haciendo a Edward reaccionar.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque la confusión, ansiedad y sorpresa aún seguía en el aire.

.

.

.

**24 de Diciembre, primeras horas.**

¿Quién dice que ser madre es muy fácil? El método sí. Que el bebe salga, no.

Mía llevaba más de ocho horas en trabajo de parto, con las contracciones cada vez más fuerte y su genio cambiando a grandes rasgos. Edward ya no sentía su mano de tanto que Mía se la agarraba, había conocido una nueva faceta de su hermosa esposa. Y supo que no la quería hacer enojar de verdad, inclusive irritarla.

Todo iba bien, al menos en el trabajo de parto. Pero cuando el ginecólogo llegó y empezó a decirle a Mía que pujara, algo empezó a cambiar. Las fuerzas de Mía empezaron a desaparecer, su visión se nublo y la respiración le falló.

— ¿Mía? ¡Mía! —gritó Edward al ver cómo su esposa se desvanecía en la cama. Un pitido resonó por todo el cuarto y el doctor grito algunas instrucciones. Una enfermera agarró a Edward y no lo dejó ir con el doctor y enfermeras que se llevaba a su esposa.

El miedo le atenazó la garganta, impidiéndole hablar durante un largo rato. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes y miró asustado a la enfermera.

—Todo estará bien, señor. Tranquilo —lo intentó tranquilizar la enfermera joven.

Edward supo desde instante que Mía no volvería…

.

.

.

En el quirófano, Mía no sentía nada. No veía. Solo escuchaba. Gritos, órdenes, voces distorsionadas, pitidos lejanos… Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía. No sabía dónde estaban sus ojos.

—La chica está sufriendo un paro. La presión del bebe está bajando peligrosamente… Bisturí.

Ella esperó sentir como la cortaban, pero no sintió nada. Intentó buscar la voz de Edward, pero no estaba. Esperó unos momentos más, hasta que alguien le acarició los parpados y encontró la forma de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue luz. Una luz que le lastimó los ojos, volteó la mirada y vio a unas enfermeras con ropa de quirófano, intentó pararse, pero no podía, no sentía nada más que su cabeza y cuello, pero no tenía fuerzas. Con un suspiró de derrota esperó.

—Mi hija…—susurró Mía—. Mi hija…

—Tranquila, señora… En unos momentos la verá —le dijo la enfermera que estaba más cerca de ella, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

Mía iba a hablar de nuevo, pero un nuevo ruido la distrajo. Un signo de vida. El primer lloriqueo de su bebé. El primer y último sonido de su hija que ella escucharía.

—Mi hija —volvió a intentar levantar la mirada, esta vez más apurada en necesitar verla—. Por favor, mi hija…

—Un momento —dijo alguien. Su voz sonó tan lejana que Mía apenas la escuchó. Ella miró a todas partes, buscándola, empezó a sollozar, sintiendo miedo. Algo le decía que era el fin… Algo potente. Necesitaba ver a su hija.

—Señora Cullen, le presento a su hija —le dijeron acercándose a ella. La misma enfermera que la calmó, tenía entre brazos un pequeño bulto rosa. Se lo acercó para que pudiera verla.

Una hermosa bebe de piel crema, con suave cabello revuelto en rizos rojos y que se acurrucaba en esos brazos, haciendo puchero, hicieron a Mía llorar fuertemente.

—Mi hija. Emma…—susurró, la enfermera se la acercó y Mía encontró la fuerza para poder mover sus brazos, de manera que la pudo abrazar y besar. Olía a su pequeñita, un suave aroma le hizo suspirar—. Mi Emma…

Mía, con la ayuda de una enfermera, la pudieron poner en su pecho, la niña sintió ese calor, ese amor de madre y suspiró. Su cabecita quedó en el hueco del cuello de Mía, ella podía sentir su suave respiración.

Las lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Beso por última vez a su hija, y una mano conocida le acarició la frente, Mía levantó los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada verde esmeralda.

—Edward…—susurró. El aludido sonreía detrás del tapabocas. Había logrado convencer a la enfermera para que lo dejaran entrar. Miró asombrado a su hija, su pequeña hija. Mía sonrió suavemente, sin dejar de llorar.

—Mía… Somos padres —lloró Edward, en voz baja. Ella asintió, apenas suavemente.

—Edward…—su voz se cortó, Edward negó la cabeza y quiso hablar, pero Mía no lo dejó—. No, Edward. Por favor, mi amor… —la mano que estaba en su mejilla la agarró y la puso en la espalda de su hija—. Cuídala, Edward. Cuídala siempre.

Edward miró confundido a su esposa, pero Mía, sin dejar de sonreír, cerró los ojos, dejando caer los brazos. Edward agarró a la niña, que empezó a llorar. Los doctores se volvieron locos a su alrededor, Edward no sabía qué hacer, una enfermera lo llevó fuera de ahí, agarrando a la niña.

Edward se quedó recostado en la pared, dejándose caer de golpe al oír ese inconfundible pitido. Empezó a llorar, poniendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, no podía respirar. No sabía qué hacer, el dolor en su pecho se fue extendiendo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

_Se fue… Mía se ha ido…_

* * *

**Holaa, chicaas! :D Bueeno, este es el fic qe les decía :)**

**Mini-fic, de cuatro capiis. Antes del 24 será publicado el último cap.**

**Por lo tanto… Espero les guste el fic, será chiquito e intenso. Como dice, es M, so 1313, jajajaja, apenas sutilmente :P**

**Bueeeno, cap de LDUA prontico, de Improvisto, tb! :D & el epílogo de Masoquismo el 21 ;) Jajaja, besos lindas! Nos vemos prontico! Las amo!**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


	2. La bailarina de Ballet

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**Nuevo cap, holaaa! :D Ojala les guste &... Amo a esta bailarina de Ballet, en el tercer cap se sabrá más de ella ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :)

**Recomendación musical: La Huida- Dilans.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "La bailarina de ballet…"**

_**Cuatro años después…**_

_**23 de Diciembre. **_

— ¡Papi, se hace tarde para la función!

Los gritos de su hija lo recibieron en su casa, nada más entró, una cabellera rizada pelirroja chocó contra las piernas Edward, haciéndolo sonreír. Heidi, la niñera y tutora de Emma, venía detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —se disculpó la chica rubia. Edward le sonrió, con calma.

—No se preocupe, Heidi. Emma, ¿lista? —bajó la mirada a su hija, tomándola en brazos.

—Muy lista, papi. Desde hace dos horas —replicó Emma, marcando la erre. Edward le daba gracia la forma de hablar de su hija, hablaba perfectamente, rápido y un a veces jadeando en frases largas, con la erre un poco marcada. Esme le decía que Emma era rusa.

—Lo siento, bebé, se me complico el trabajo.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero movió la mano, restándole importancia. Edward se sorprendía cada vez más de cómo su hija de tan solo cuatro años actuaba como si tuviera más edad.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya, papá? —Edward volvió a reír.

—De acuerdo. Heidi, nos vemos el lunes. Saluda de mi parte a Dimitri.

La institutriz asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Le haré saber a mi esposo sus saludos, señorita Emma —la aludida miró a su rubia institutriz sonriente—, cuídese y nos vemos el lunes. Recuerde hacer la tarea.

—Sí, maestra Heidi.

La rubia rió suavemente y pasó al lado de Edward, poniéndose su abrigo y su boina blanca, se volvió a despedir de Edward y Emma y salió de la casa. Bajó a su hija y la tomó de la mano, caminando a la sala.

—Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme y dejar el portafolio, tu tía Alice llegará en diez minutos, si no es que menos…

Emma asintió y corrió al sillón, encendiendo la televisión. Unos villancicos empezaron a sonar y Edward se tensó. No es que odiara la Navidad, le gustaba… No, en realidad la odiaba, porque le recordaba a Mía, y él no podía… Pero Emma lo salvaba, por ella hacía de sus Navidades especiales, aunque se sintiera un odio profundo por esas fechas cada vez. Además, el cumpleaños de su hija era exactamente el 24 de Diciembre.

Al igual que el aniversario de muerte de su dulce esposa.

Eso era una gran encrucijada, porque amaba a su hija, pero extrañaba a su esposa. Y Emma necesitaba de una madre…

Salió de la sala, caminando deprisa a las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y a Emma gritar "¡yo voy!".

— ¡Tía Alice! —volvió a gritar Emma, Edward rodó los ojos, bufando y corrió a su cuarto. Si Alice lo veía aún con su ropa de trabajo, le gritaría y obligaría a poner lo que ella quisiera. Se quitó el traje negro que usaba en el trabajo y se puso algo más cómodo.

Irían a ver el Cascanueces de Tchaikovsky, del London Russian Ballet School ya que la maestra de Emma la había invitado, a Emma le encantaba el Ballet e inclusive ya estaba en una academia de Ballet, Edward nunca había ido a por ella, pero Alice y Rosalie le decían que la maestra era de Londres y de las mejores. A Mía le hubiera gustado ver a su pequeña niña como bailarina de ballet clásico o contemporáneo.

Realmente no supo porque se cambio. Quedó igual. Un pantalón negro con camisa blanca y un saco negro, pero sin corbata, ya no la aguantaría más tiempo. En Nueva York las nevadas ya habían llegado, convirtiendo a Nueva York en el paisaje mágico sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Bajó corriendo nuevamente las escaleras, Alice y Emma estaban en la sala, viendo la tele.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó Edward a Alice, besándola en la mejilla.

—Hola, Edward, ¿nos vamos? —Alice se paró de un salto, saltando con Emma. Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar a la salida, con Edward detrás.

—Papá y mamá nos verán en Lincoln Center —le avisó Edward a su hermana e hija una vez subieron al coche.

—Okey, Rose, Emmett, Ellie y Jasper igual, pasaron a comprarle algo a la señorita aquí ms ojitos.

Emma saltó de su asiento y aplaudió. Edward y Alice rieron y, Edward puso el coche en marcha.

.

.

.

El camino a Lincoln Center fue un poco pesado, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y el tráfico estaba de la mierda, se notaba que mañana era Navidad, gente en las aceras con bolsas de regalos y de compras, todos apurados y un aire de festividad. Los villancicos empezaron a hartar a Edward, pero sonreía y tarareaba a la fuerza por su hija.

— ¡Llegamos, llegamos! —exclamó Emma, volviendo a saltar en su asiento, al llegar con el Valet Parkin.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —le siguió Alice, abriendo su puerta y saliendo, para ir a por Emma. Edward suspiró y salió más lentamente, entregándola las llaves al muchacho.

Llegó con su hermana e hija y juntos empezaron a caminar a la entrada del teatro, evadiendo la nieve que caía y estaba en el suelo. Emma llevaba un pequeño abrigo rosa y brincaba, haciendo saltar su cabello rojo y una pequeña boina rosa.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, con Gabriel y Ellie estaban en la entrada, esperándolos. Adentro estaba más caliente, toda la gente que estaba ahí llevaba sus mejores galas, y había muchos niños, Emma reconoció a muchas de sus compañeras de la academia. Las saludó efusivamente con la mano, sonriéndoles. Saludó a su familia con un beso y abrazo y Emma saltó de alegría abrazando a sus tíos y abuelos, sus primos se tomaron de la mano y juntos empezaron a saltar. Gabriel era el más grande por un año.

Edward volvió a bufar levemente al ver los adornos navideños. El gran árbol navideño que adornaba la mitad de la entrada, en medio. Las coronas Navideñas, algunos muérdagos, los villancicos que se escuchaban suavemente.

_Maldita Navidad, sólo sirves para recordar a los seres que hemos perdido, para gastar a más no poder en cosas indispensables, regalos inútiles, pura mercadotecnia… Debería empezar a dejar que Emma ya no tuviera regalos. Pero es tan pequeña…_

— ¿Edward? —la voz de su madre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos oscuros. Él la miró, preguntándole con la mirada—. ¿Entramos, hijo? El show está por comenzar.

Edward asintió, tomando a Emma nuevamente de la mano, separándola de sus primos. Ellos se fueron con sus respectivos padres.

—Tu querida maestra llegó hace diez minutos, Ems —le avisó Emmett, viendo a su sobrina sonriendo.

—Oh, la maestra Swan ya llegó, papi —la pequeña miró a su padre anhelante. Edward no pude hacer más que sonreírle suavemente—. Ella me dijo que cuando acabara el shouw podíamos pasar a verla a ca… ca… —frunció el ceño adorablemente, tratando de recordar.

—Camerinos —terminó Rose por ella. Emma asintió

— ¡Eso, cameninos!

—Camerinos, cariño.

—Sí —ignoró Emma a Rose, mientras la rubia reía—, me dijo que me presentaría a sus compañeras. Y que si era niña buena y me aprendía todo bien, el año que viene podía hacer de la niña rosa —Edward se confundió un momento, ¿la niña rosa? La mirada de Alice le confirmó que era la niña flor rosa—, y después, ¡podía hacer de la princesa Ciruela!

—Que bien, amor —murmuró Edward, subiendo las escaleras para ir a su palco. Ser un Cullen siempre era un privilegio. De eso se había encargado Edward de hacer, ahora, con 34 años de edad, sabía que sus años de juventud fueron muy bien utilizados, Magnificen Cullen era de las más grandes empresas publicitarias internacionales, con una nueva sucursal en México.

A pesar de ser padre soltero, Edward pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la empresa. Emma era una niña que lo tenía todo, menos a sus padres. A pesar de que su padre le deseaba las buenas noches y le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, que desayunaba con ella y la acompañaba en sus cumpleaños, que le daba todo tipo de regalos, ella _quería _a su padre más tiempo con ella. Pero ella _anhelaba_ una madre…

Sus primos tomaron la mano de Emma al llegar al palco, se sentaron juntos en la primera fila, para ver todo de primera mano, Edward se sentó atrás de su hija, con Rose y Alice a su lado. Rose y Alice empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían mañana, haciendo rodar los ojos a Edward.

Rose se cansó de su actitud Grinch, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh, Rose! —exclamó él, sobándose su nuca.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un cabrón y sonreír? ¿Por Emma?

Edward iba a replicar, pero las luces se apagaron y la función comenzó.

—Oh, papá, ¡mira! —gritó Emma, señalando al escenario cuando empezaron a aparecer los bailarines,

—No grites, Emma. Mantente callada durante la función —le ordenó Edward. La aludida asintió con la cabeza, callándose y viendo al escenario. Rosalie lo volvió a golpear, esta vez él no dijo nada.

.

.

.

Durante el primer acto, Edward no mantuvo mucho interés en la obra, el ballet le gustaba, pero también lo odiaba, porque era lo que Mía hacía. Emma veía maravillada la función, los pasos, la música. Todo. Llegado un momento, Edward salió del palco, tomando aire e intentando soportar esto por su hija.

_Lo haces por ella, por Emma._

Abrió los ojos y volvió a entrar, justo cuando el telón se cerraba y segundos después, se volvía a abrir, cambiando de escenografía y con una joven en medio del escenario.

— ¡Es mi maestra, papá! ¡Es la maestra Swan! —exclamó Emma al ver el baile de esa joven. Ella era la princesa Ciruela, y parecía un ángel…

Los suaves y decididos pasos de la maestra Swan dejaron a Edward impresionado, empezó a tener más interés por la función, viendo a la señorita Swan bailar y sonreír. A pesar de estar un poco lejos, Edward la podía ver _bien_, pero no tan bien. Sólo sabía que ella era un ángel hermoso.

Después de eso, la función fue más rápido, acabo demasiado rápido.

Emma salió corriendo en cuanto las luces se encendieron y Edward detrás de ella, la alcanzó a tomar de la mano antes de querer bajar las escaleras para ir a los bastidores.

—Espera un momento, Emma, ¿qué te he dicho sobre correr? —Edward frunció el ceño, Emma lo miró apenada, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Lo siento, papi —se disculpó dulcemente. Edward negó con la cabeza, sin poder estar enojado con ella mucho tiempo.

— ¡Emmita! —gritó Emmett, llegando con la familia detrás de él, tomó a Emma en brazos, haciéndola reír—. ¿Lista para ver a tu maestra? Le tenemos un regalo.

Jasper le dio a Emma un ramo de lilis moradas con blanco y orquídeas rosas con amarillo suave, Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño. Había olvidado que Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice tenían comunicación con la maestra de Emma…

Excepto él. Inclusive sus padres la habían invitado a comer a su casa, pero él nunca acudía, ya sea porque no quería o porque tenía trabajo. Durante un año, la maestra Swan había sido parte de la familia Cullen, sin que Edward lo supiera bien. Sólo sabía que Emma quería mucho a su maestra.

—Papá, ¿vamos ya? —le pregunto Emma. Él asintió y todos empezaron a caminar. Edward no podía dejar de estar enojado por no ser parte de esto, de la vida de su hija, de conocer a sus amigas, a su maestra, lo que hacía. Sólo le contaba un cuento en las noches y le daba un beso antes de dormir, desayunaba con ella y no la veía sino hasta la noche.

_Has estado tanto tiempo fuera de la vida de tu hija..._, le replico su mente, él la ignoró.

.

.

.

Los camerinos de las bailarinas eran grandes, calurosas y con mucha gente alrededor, todos estaban celebrando el final de la temporada, tendrían dos meses de vacaciones, en Febrero iniciarían con los ensayos de El Lago de los Cisnes, para estrenar en Abril.

Isabella Swan estaba entre sus mejores amigas, bromeando y tomando una copa de vino, dando su brindis de Navidad en grupo, cuando vio a su pequeña ángel de fuego, como ella le decía a Emma, entrar corriendo.

— ¡Maestra Swan! —gritó la niña, corriendo a ella. Su erre acentuada le recordaba a su madre, Renné Kozlov. La madre de Bella había sido una gran bailarina rusa, gene heredado por su hija menor, Isabella.

— ¡Pequeña ángel de fuego! —Bella agarró a la niña en brazos, besándola en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gusto el espectáculo?

El acento inglés de la maestra era muy suave y elegante, se notaba, dándole un aire misterioso. Edward nunca pensó que el acento inglés fuera tan… Sensual.

Al entrar al camerino, lo primero que notó fue a Emma saltar de los brazos de Emmett y correr a una mujer de piel blanca, notándose más por el vestido blanco que aún llevaba del último acto, y un abrigo encima, su cabello recogido en un moño era caoba y se vea muy suave, era hermosa. Si desde lejos se veía hermosa, de cerca lo era aún más. Una preciosidad.

De grandes ojos chocolates muy expresivos que lo mandaron a un momento especial, y unos labios rojos apetecibles. Edward creyó haber visto antes esos ojos, y esa sonrisa fácil en ese bello rostro.

—Me gusto mucho —dijo Emma, llamando la atención de Edward, la niña veía a su maestra con un gran cariño, casi rivalizando con la mirada que le profería a él cuando llegaba del trabajo, su manita derecha descansaba en la mejilla de la maestra, ella se reclinaba contra esa manita, viendo a la niña con amor.

Por un momento, Edward se quedó sin aire. Emma se veía tan ligada a esa mujer… Y esa mujer igual.

—Dios —jadeó, un sentimientos extraño empezó a formarse dentro de él.

—Todo está bien, hijo —susurró Esme, todos habían ido a saludar a Bella y sólo Esme se quedó con su hijo—. Bella amaba a Emma, Edward. Pero creo que ahora ya lo sabes.

— ¿Cómo paso esto, mamá? —susurró aterrado Edward—. Ella no es nada de Emma, y mi hija la ve como… Como…

—Como si fuera su madre —suspiró Esme, Edward volvió a jadear.

—Emma sólo tiene una sola madre, y esa madre fue Mía.

Esme miró con tristeza a Edward, durante estos cuatro años, su hijo no había vuelto a enamorarse, a fijarse siquiera en alguna mujer. A pesar de amar a Emma incondicionalmente, Esme sabía que Edward no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella, el gran parecido de su madre le hacía daño a Edward. Y Esme no podía replicarle eso.

—Edward…—se lamentó Esme.

— ¡Papá! —Emma llegó corriendo, trayendo de la mano a la maestra Swan—. Mira, te presentó a mi maestra Swan, Bella.

Isabella miró a Edward a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Edward intentaba mostrar indiferencia, pero esos ojos le recordaron de nuevo un momento mágico. Un simple momento que cambió su vida.

_¡Es la chica que vi hace cinco años, cuando tropecé con Mía!_

Edward y Bella se volvieron a mirar después de cinco años, y esa chispa volvió a salir, a brotar. Bella volvió a sonreír pícara, y Edward no pudo evitar volver a sonreír como hace cinco años.

—Un placer, señor Cullen —le dijo Bella, extendiendo su mano.

Edward la tomó, sintiendo una corriente suave y eléctrica, poderosa y sutil.

—Igualmente, Señorita Swan.

—Bella —corrigió ella, se soltaron las manos lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír o verse. Emma sonrió cómplice al ver a su padre tan embobado.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Llámeme Bella, señorita Swan es muy formal. Usted es el padre de mi pequeño ángel de fuego.

Bella bajó la mirada a Emma, y ésta se abrazó a ella. Bella rió, inclinándose a besar el tope de la cabeza de Emma. Edward no pudo evitar volver a impresionarse.

—Entonces llámame Edward y háblame de tu, usted es muy formal.

Bella volvió a reír, sin soltar a Emma de su abrazo.

—Edward será.

El aludido sintió un calor al escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella, la alegría y horror empezaron a crecer en él.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

* * *

**Hellooo! :D Seee, lo sé, raro, PERO, recuerden que es Mini-fic… Me saltaré algunas cosas & pasaron otras igual de medio rápidas. Pero siempre hay una moraleja (?) en estas cosas, Jajaja, bueeno, me voy a una posada…**

**El lunes vuelvo a actualizar la tercera parte & el martes la última, nos vemos entonces.**

**Las amo!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


	3. Una pequeña esperanza

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**Nuevo cap, chiquitinaaaas! (?) Bueeno, es Nochebuena, PERO Feliz Navidad :D Mañana nos volveremos a ver para el último cap, yo me di un tiempecito de actualizar mientras termino de envolver los regalos. :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :)

**Recomendación musical: Shake Up Christmas- Train.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Una pequeña esperanza"**

Bella tenía tres años cuando decidió ser bailarina de Ballet.

Era la menor de tres hijos. Su madre, una famosa bailarina rusa, se había casado con Charles, su padre, a los 25 años. Ellos se conocieron cuando Renné fue asignada a dar clases en el London Russian Ballet School a Londres cuando ella tenía 23, Charlie era un compositor conocido en Inglaterra.

Charlie fue requerido una vez en la academia para el recital de graduación del grupo del que Renné era tutora. Fue… odio a primera vista. Por parte de Renné. Odiaba a los ingleses snobs, que se creían la gran monarquía. Y Charlie era uno de esos… Al menos en apariencia.

A pesar de ser de familia rica, Charlie siempre había sabido ganarse su propio dinero desde muy chico. Era muy humilde y una gran persona. Al año de conocerse, Renné se arrepintió de todas las veces que desafió a Charlie, diciéndole arrogante presumido pomposo, al descubrir que Charlie no era como esos ingleses que ella creía.

Fueron novios durante siete meses, hasta que Charlie le propuso matrimonio a su linda rusa de ojos azules intensos, piel blanca y rubio cabello. Su bailarina rusa aceptó y a los dos meses ya eran marido y mujer, Renné se mudó con Charlie y fue al año de casados que tuvieron a sus primeros hijos.

Trillizos.

Jacob, Seth y Leah. Tres hermosos niños de piel blanca y el cabello ondulado, como la madre. Jacob y Seth de ojos chocolates como su padre, y Leah de ojos azules. Seth de cabellos chocolates, Leah rubios cenizos y Jacob negros como el ébano.

Los tres fueron la alegría de la familia de Charlie y Renné. Cuando los trillizos tenían nueve años, su madre se volvió a embarazar. Al cumplir ellos los diez, su pequeña hermana menor nació dos meses después.

Isabella era una niña preciosa, de grandes ojos chocolates, igual de expresivos que su madre, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos y un largo cabello rizado chocolate. Ella fue la única que siguió los pasos de su mamá, interesándose por el ballet. Leah tocaba el violín, Jacob el piano y Seth la guitarra.

A los seis años, fue el debut de Bella como bailarina. Renné estaba orgullosa de su pequeña bailarina, su ángel de ballet.

Leah acompañó a Bella en ese debut, tocando una canción en violín. Fue lo más hermoso de programa. Todos quedaron asombrados de cómo la pequeña de seis años se movía con total naturalidad y seguridad en el escenario, el suave ritmo del violín.

Renné nunca estuvo más orgullosa de sus hijas.

Pero todo lo bueno, tiene algo de malo. Renné falleció dos meses después, en un accidente de tránsito.

Bella fue la más afectada, de tan sólo seis años ya había perdido a su madre. Durante un tiempo no volvió a bailar, no podía hacerlo sin sentirse mal. Sin sentir que algo le faltaba.

—Tienes que volver a bailar —le había dicho Leah dos años después.

— ¡No puedo! —gritó Bella—. ¡No puedo volver a bailar porque me recuerda a mamá y no puedo hacerlo, no soy tan fuerte! ¡No puedo…!

Su voz se desvaneció y se echó a llorar, Leah la abrazó suavemente, calmándola.

—Mamá desearía que su ángel del ballet bailara —le susurró—, ella amaba verte bailar… Puedes volver a bailar, Bella… Por ella.

Bella volvió a bailar. Más por su madre que por ella misma. Varias veces estuvo a punto de dejarlo, pero sus hermanos y padre la siguieron animando, hasta que Bella volvió a amar en Ballet, a dar todo en el escenario y dejar bien en alto el nombre de su madre.

Bella entró a la misma escuela donde Renné enseñaba, convirtiéndose en la alumna más destacada, tanto por belleza y por talento. El talento Kozlov corría por las venas de Isabella Swan, hija de Renné Kozlov. Al cumplir los 19 fue traslada a Nueva York, donde fue alumna durante dos años y maestra durante otros dos, ella había vivido desde entonces en Nueva York, despidiéndose de su amada Londres, Leah y Seth también se habían ido a vivir a N.Y, Jacob se había quedado con Charlie en Londres, siguiendo con el negocio familiar que Charlie desplazó. Una pequeña empresa agrícola.

Leah se casó a los dos años d estar en N.Y, y uno de conocer a Alec Volturi, increíblemente, Seth también se casó con la hermana de Alec, Jane. Bella quedó un poco sorprendida de eso, pero estaba feliz por sus hermanos.

Sería su primera Navidad, después de algunos meses de vivir en Nueva York, sin su familia completa. Nunca se había enamorado, el saber que podías perder a alguien, como perdió a su mamá, dejaron a Bella de querer algo con todo su ser y de la nada, ser arrebatado de sus manos, sin ella poder hacer nada. Ella caminaba hacía la academia que la asignaron, para prepararse para el recital navideño. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando lo vio, un hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes, tan guapo y masculino. Ella jugó con él durante unos segundos, hasta que los dos desparecieron, ella por la esquina y él en un hotel.

No volvió a ver esos ojos nuevamente, sino hasta cuatro años después, en una pequeña niña de rizos pelirrojos hasta la cintura, piel crema y mejillas sonrojadas, de enormes ojos esmeraldas penetrantes. La pequeña niña era una hermosura.

Ella tenía dos años siendo maestra cuando Emma llegó a su vida, llegando ligeramente tarde a la primera clase.

—Perdón, maestra —exclamó la niña, marcando la erre. El recuerdo del acento de su madre volvió a la mente de Bella.

Ella vio esos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas y sonrió cálidamente.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Es la primera vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Ven a hacer el calentamiento con nosotras.

Ella daba clases a al menos de diez a quince niñas todos los días de seis a siete de la noche. Todos los padres, sobre todo las madres, siempre acudían a las clases de sus hijas, asombrándose y riéndose, pasando un bien rato. Conocía a los padres de todas las niñas.

Excepto al padre de Emma. Bella conocía a las tías de Emma, a sus tíos, inclusive a sus abuelos, pero durante el año que Emma fue su alumna jamás lo conoció, por los hermanos de él, ella supo que la madre de Emma había muerto al darla a luz.

Así que el verlo en bastidores esa noche, viéndola de una forma rara, dejó a Bell confundida. Pero fue más su confusión al reconocer esos ojos.

_¡Son los mismos ojos, es el hombre que vi hace cuatro años, en mi primera Navidad aquí!_

Bella se presentó al señor Cullen, y éste le dijo que le llamará Edward. Tomarse de las manos y sonreírse, con Emma en medio de ellos, fue el primer gran paso de los tres. Edward invitó a Bella a cenar dos días después. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, hasta llegar al punto de Bella saber la vida de Edward, el dolor de él. Cómo la pérdida de Mía lo había cambiado profundamente.

Al paso de los meses se hicieron amigos y de amigos, empezaron a andar en algo más serio. Emma fue parte muy importante de que su padre le pidiera a Bella ser su novia. Edward volvía a estar nervioso como cuando empezó con Mía, para su familia Bella fue un verdadero ángel.

Había veces en que Edward sentía culpa al estar con alguien más, pero al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, de Emma… Y en la de él mismo, le hacían intentar seguir adelante. Fue en Junio que Edward y Bella comenzaron a andar, todo era nuevo para Bella, y para Edward. Pero sobre todo para Emma.

Ella nunca había tenido a una mujer en la casa mientras su papá estaba trabajando, al menos una que no le enseñara todo el tiempo. Bella y Emma pronto hicieron de sus lazos más fuertes, Bella utilizó de todos sus esfuerzos porque Emma siguiera bailando tan hermosamente. Tan segura y con suavidad.

La relación de Edward y Bell fue increíblemente dulce, con algunos tragos amargos, pero fáciles de superar, con momentos _subidos de tono_, y mucha felicidad alrededor. Al cumplir en Diciembre siete meses, Edward la invitó a cenar. Emma se quedó esa noche en casa de Rosalie, y esa misma noche, Edward y Bella consumieron su primera noche de amor.

Después de ese día, ellos se hicieron inseparables. Más de lo que ya eran.

Pero el miedo seguía en Bella, tenía miedo de perder a Edward, a Emma. Una semana antes de Navidad, ella había tenido un accidente, siendo atropellada. El accidente no fue tan severo como Bella creía y sólo se fue a casa dos días después, con un esguince en el tobillo. Ese año no podría bailar en el recital de El Cascanueces. Edward se sintió como hace cuatro años cuando se enteró que Bella estaba en el hospital, durante todo el trayecto de su trabajo al hospital, no podía respirar. Al ver a Bella, abrazarla y besarla, fue cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Bella no se podría mover durante dos semanas. Tendrían que tener reposo absoluto y n hacer ningún esfuerzo. Edward decidió ayudarla y la mudó a su casa, con Emma feliz de la vida de tener a Bella con ella. A pesar de que Bella insistió que no, Edward contrató a una enfermera, para que le ayudara a Bella y no hiciera tanto esfuerzo por Emma.

Él no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo sentirse. Amaba a Bella, pero aún amaba a Mía, no podía olvidar a Mía y seguir adelante, él estaba seguro de que Emma ya veía a Bella como su madre. Y con el accidente de Bella, Edward no sabía qué hacer ahora para Navidad, había previsto irse a Londres para que Bella tanto viera a su padre y hermano, como que conociera al resto de la familia de Edward.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Esme, cuando Edward le comentó de sus inquietudes, faltaban cuatro días para Navidad y Bella llevaba una semana y media inválida—. Puedes llevarla a Londres y que conozca a los tíos Billy y Marco y a la abuela Cullen. En realidad, estábamos viendo si podíamos pasar la Navidad en la cabaña Cullen. Ya sabes, para que los niños se sintieran como en un cuento de hadas.

Edward miró a la ventana, pensándolo bien todo.

—Sí, estaría bien… El 22 podríamos irnos a Londres, descansar el 23 y en la noche irnos a la cabaña, pasar Nochebuena ahí y el 25 irnos, al menos al mediodía. Podríamos ir a ver a su padre y hermano y el 27 en la tarde, regresarnos a Nueva York y pasar Año Nuevo aquí.

.

.

.

Edward había conocido a la familia de Bella cuatro meses después de estar juntos, el señor Swan había sido amable y los hermanos de Bella igual, Jacob era muy bromista y su esposa Vanessa era una dulzura. Seth estaba muy pendiente de su pequeña esposa embarazada de su segundo hijo y Leah cuidaba a sus gemelos de tres años. Habían ido a la casa de Edward a comer y Charlie y Jacob habían viajado de Londres, ya que ellos seguían viviendo ahí. Emma fue el encanto de todos, ella tenía un don para que toda la gente la amara inmediatamente.

Bella había estado encantada durante toda la comida, hasta que su papá se estaba despidiendo de ella, ella sintió una gran tranquilidad.

—Tu mamá estaría muy feliz de verte con semejante hombre, mi niña —le susurró Charlie en su oído—. Edward es un buen hombre y Emma es una dulzura. A pesar de todo, hija, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Espero seas muy feliz con ellos.

—Gracias, papi —Bella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Ya no tengas miedo, Belli-Bells, no todo es eterno, pero puedes hacerlo así. Ámalo sin miedo, y cuida de esa niña.

Bella se quedó confundida ante las últimas palabras de su padre, pero él se fue, haciendo que Edward prometiera que cuidaría de ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward llegó a la casa ese día, encontró a Bella y Emma viendo El Grinch, hizo una mueca ante la película y se sentó en medio de sus dos mujeres, besando a Bella en la boca y a Emma en la mejilla.

—Amor, te tengo una proposición para Navidad —le dijo Edward a Bella, esta lo miro expectante, no era sorpresa para Edward que Bella amara la Navidad.

—Dime —le dijo ella, recargándose en su pecho y viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos Navidad en Londres y Año Nuevo en Nueva York?

Bella saltó al escuchar eso. Edward le contó los planes y Bella se emocionó, aceptó brincando, besando a Edward. Éste rio y Emma sólo los miro confundida.

— ¿Eso significa que pasaremos Navidad con Charlie y Jake y Vane? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Y la abuela Esme, el abuelo Carlisle, el tío Jasper y la tía Alice, el tío Oso y la tía Rose' ¿Y mis primos?

—Tranquila, mi amor —Edward le dio un beso en su cabecita—. Nochebuena la pasaríamos con ellos, y con Charlie, Jacob y Vane el 25 en la tarde, iríamos a comer con ellos.

— ¿Te parece bien, ángel de fuego? —le preguntó Bella, tocándole el cabello.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. De repente, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Pero, ¿Santa Claus podrá saber donde dejarme los regalos? ¡Siempre estoy aquí en Navidad!

—Ten por seguro que Santa sabrá dónde estás, cariño —la tranquilizó Bella, notando la mueca de desagrado de Edward.

Esa misma noche, antes de dormir –basta decir que Bella ya dormía con Edward en su cuarto, desde que él la había hecho vivir con él hasta que estuviera bien del pie, pero Bella dudaba poder regresar a su departamento ahora, y Edward estaba feliz por eso–, Bella le preguntó a Edward de porque esa cara ante la mención de Santa.

—Porque para eso es Navidad —dijo amargamente—. Para vender. Los niños ahora esperan Navidad por los regalos, no por otra cosa. La Navidad no me gusta y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, cariño… —susurró Bella, atrayéndolo a la cama y poniéndola encima de ella, su pierna buena la puso alrededor de su cadera—, pero, Emma está muy chiquita como para dejar de creer en Santa. Navidad significa algo más, mi amor, aparte de regalos y comida.

—Bueno —Edward besó a Bella en el cuello, haciéndola gemir, con una mano removió su pantalón de pijama y las bragas de Bella, técnicamente, las arrancó, se posicionó sobre ella, entrando lentamente—, ahora ya no tengo cabeza para buscarle el significado a la Navidad.

—Tramposo —gimió Bella, echando la cabeza para atrás, mientras Edward la penetraba dulcemente, besándole el cuello.

—Y mucho —murmuró Edward sobre su piel. Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de entregarse del todo.

.

.

.

El 21 en la tarde ya todo estaba listo, las maletas, los regalos y el espíritu navideño danzaba entre Bella y Emma, Edward sólo sonreía al ver a sus dos mujeres reír y cantar. Bella fue llevada en una silla de ruedas de la entrada del aeropuerto hasta la sala de su vuelo, con Emma en su regazo.

El avión saldría a las ocho de la noche, haciendo algunas escalas. Llegarían a Londres a las siete de la mañana del 22. Era el único vuelo disponible a Londres antes del 24, todos parecían volverse locos con la Navidad tan cerca.

Ya en el avión, Bella se relajó contra el pecho de Edward, la primera clase era tan cómoda… Emma descansaba acurrucada en su asiento, con su cabecita en el regazo de Bella.

—Supongo que pronto caerá dormida —murmuró Bella.

—No lo dudes —Edward le dio un beso en los labios, suave y despacio, acariciando y saboreándola. Ya en el aire, pusieron una película navideña, Edward la vio sin rechistar, todo por Bella.

Por ella valía la pena _todo_.

Aunque ya estuviera harto de todas estas idioteces.

.

.

.

Al llegar a Londres, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a desayunar en el aeropuerto por Emma. Comieron tranquilamente, escuchando por todas tardes _¡Feliz Navidad!_, Edward estaba harto, pero lo simulaba por sus mujeres.

Su familia llegaría mañana en la mañana o el 24 en la mañana a la cabaña, así que Edward tuvo que rentar un auto, para trasladarse a la casa donde descansarían este día. La cena ya estaba lista. Esme había hablado con la abuela Cullen, quien había contratado un pequeño banquete. Hoy en la noche ya estarían en la cabaña. Dos días antes de Navidad, Edward y Bella se encargarían de que todo estuviera en orden y estuviera bien.

Los Cullen llegarían el 24 en la tarde, pero algo le decía a Edward que se fueran desde hoy mismo, a pesar de ser 22, pasarían dos días más en la cabaña. Así que en lugar de ir a la casa de sus padres, manejó a la cabaña Cullen, que estaba en medio del bosque, a las afueras de Londres.

Fue más tiempo, ya que Emma y Bella tuvieron que pasar varias veces al baño y Emma se cansaba con rapidez de estar en el auto. Varias veces se detuvieron para que Emma jugara un rato y estirara las piernas, Bella estaba disfrutando de esto, a pesar del mal humor de Edward, ella lo calmaba con un beso.

Estaba emocionada de ver a su padre de nuevo. El 25 irían a cenar con ellos y se quedarían a dormir ahí, el 26 estarían todo el día con ellos y el 27 en la tarde se regresarían a Nueva York. Estaría dos días con ellos, y podría contarle a Edward su versión de Navidad, porque, a pesar de todo, ella seguía amando la Navidad, y la creía tan importante para ella.

Llegaron a la cabaña al caer la noche, en un comienzo de una tormenta de nieve. El pequeño banquete Navideño ya estaba a salvo en la cocina, la cabaña Cullen, era como una pequeña mansión de madera, cómoda, familiar y hermosa. Con modernos aparatos y muy romántica.

Al ver la gran chimenea, con fuego ardiendo lentamente, Bella chifló.

—Bueno, ya veo porque tus papas aman la cabaña —comentó, Edward le dio un beso detrás de la oreja, en su punto débil, haciéndola reír y estremecerse. Emma corrió al sillón, desparramándose ahí. Prendió la tele, justo cuando empezaba un programa... Navideño.

Edward bufó, ante el grito de alegría de Emma, Bella se dejó caer en el sillón con ella.

—Iré a ver qué hay de cenar —gruñó Edward.

—Edward, amor, no seas tan Grinch, ¿vale? Te…—él volteó ante el llamada de Bella, ella se detuvo a media frase, estuvo a punto de decirle _te amo_, ella tenía miedo de decírselo y que desapareciera, como su mamá.

— ¿Amor? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Bella sonrió.

—Te quiero. No seas Grinch.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió, enviándole un beso. Entró a la cocina temblando.

—Pensé que me diría te amo —susurró para sí mismo.

_¿Tendría eso algo de malo? También la amas. De eso estoy seguro. Pero, aunque la ame, Mía… Ella… ¡Dios! No puedo hacerle algo así, aunque ya no esté viva, sigue conmigo. Sigue aquí. No puedo lastimarla de esa forma… Ni a Bella. Pero amo a Bella, ¡Dios! Para aguantar todo Diciembre esos villancicos y demás cosas navideñas, en verdad debo amarla. Sólo por ella lo soportó, por ella y Emma. Y viéndolo de otro lado, Emma necesita una madre… Y Bella y ella se adoran… Pero Emma ya tiene una madre. Una madre que vio la vida por ella… ¡Mierda, en que enredos me meto!_

Con un muy mal humor, vio que había de cenar. Abriendo con demasiada fuerza el refrigerador.

.

.

.

El _jet lag_ les hizo efecto apenas terminaron de cenar, Emma fue la primera en caer. Se recostó en la mesa, mientras su padre y Bella hablaban de mañana y se quedó muy dormida, empezando a soñar con princesas de ballet y ángeles del cielo.

—Se ha quedado rendida —rió Bella, Edward sonrió, tomando a Emma en brazos y llevándola a su cuarto. Esme había pedido que la cabaña estuviera lista por si llegaban antes, todas las habitaciones estaban listas, y el fuego estaba prendido en todas.

Emma murmuró algunas cosas, y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Bella fue la siguiente, Edward la llevó cargando a su propia habitación y apenas alcanzó a ir por su maleta y que Bella se pusiera la piyama, antes que ella también cayera dormida. Edward se puso su piyama y apagando las luces de toda la cabaña y poniendo seguro a todas las puertas, se fue a dormir con su mujer.

.

.

.

Fue un sueño profundo, aromatizado por el olor del cuerpo de Bella al lado suyo. Lo despertó el indudable villancico que Emma siempre cantaba una noche antes del 24.

—No, por favor —gimió, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Bella lo miró confundida.

— ¡Edward! —replicó, jalándolo de los cabellos suavemente—. ¡No seas Grinch!

—Cariño, no me hagan esto…—suplicó Edward, Bella lo miró desaprobatoriamente un largo rato y luego se fue de la cama, cojeando para ir al baño y vestirse.

Momentos después, salió ya arreglada y siguiendo cojeando se fue del cuarto.

—Iré a ver a Emma —fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Edward volvió a gruñir.

—Estupendo.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, bañado y arreglado, Edward entró a la cocina, Emma y Bella estaban haciendo galletas…

Navideñas…

_¡Dios, ¿qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto?!_

—Hola, papi —Emma corrió a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tu mamá llamó —le aviso Bella, mientras Emma regresaba con ella—. Dice que hay una tormenta de nieve en Londres y no han salido de Nueva York, llegarán mañana en la tarde, si hoy en la noche se calma esa tormenta. También ha afectado aquí, pero Emma me dijo cómo cerrar todo para que estemos a salvo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Bella, ella no lo miraba, se dedicaba a amasar la masa para las galletas.

—Está bien… ¿Les ayudo en algo?

—No, gracias —Bella lo miró por primera vez—. Vi que traías tu portafolio y estoy segura de que quieres adelantar ese proyecto para Marzo.

Edward había estado trabajando en el proyecto de una empresa publicitaría desde hace meses, tenía competencia seria con otra empresa igual de grande que ellos, desde Octubre había estado intentando encontrar algo emotivo que atrajera al cliente a irse con ellos. Él pensó que podría trabaja un rato mientras Emma dormía y Bella descansaba.

—Sí, está bien…—susurró, dándose la vuelta y yendo de nuevo al cuarto.

Bella intentó no llorar.

.

.

.

Había pasado todo el día en la sala, trabajando en ese proyecto mientras Emma y Bella cocinaban y cantaban villancicos.

El maldito _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_, ya lo tenía harto. Desde la mañana ellas habían estado cantando, viendo tontas películas navideñas y cantando esos estúpidos villancicos. Quería salir de ahí, gritar y huir, pero la tormenta de nieve había aumentado y todo estaba más frío. Esme le había hablado de nuevo, diciéndole que no creían poder llegar para el 24.

Edward les dijo que se vinieran de todas formas, le hablaría a la familia de Bella y pasarían el 25 en la cabaña. Estaba estuvo de acuerdo, pero apenas y miró a Edward cuando éste le dijo el nuevo plan. Emma estaba saltando, pero estaba preocupada, no dejaba de decir que su carta tal vez no llegaría y Santa no le traería nada. Que era importante ir al aeropuerto, donde habían visto a Santa, para decirle de su carta. Llevaba todo el maldito día así y sinceramente ya estaba harto, pronto anochecería y Emma estaba de terca con esa babosada.

—Emma, está nevando horrible, ¿quieres salir así? —le preguntó Edward, dejando por décima vez el proyecto y viendo a Emma con el ceño fruncido. Bella se interpuso entre ellos, para que Edward la dejara de mirar así.

—Emma, mi niña —se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña—, está nevando muy fuerte, bebé. Es peligroso salir así. Estoy segura de que Santa te traerá todos tus regalos.

—Pero, Bella…—exclamó la niña. Desde hace algunos meses estaba probando la palabra mamá en su mente cada vez que le hablaba a Bella, había cuestionado a Edward sobre las madres y éste le contestó de maneras distantes—, ¡si Santa no lee mi carta, no me traerá lo que yo quiero! ¡Y es importante que me lo traiga!

—Emma, por favor —gritó Edward, haciendo saltar a las dos—. ¡Está nevando, hay una tormenta y el estúpido gordo de Santa siempre te va a traer regalos, porque…!

— ¡Porque él sabe dónde estás siempre! —lo interrumpió Bella, viendo enojada a Edward. Él se calló y miró a Emma, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca le había gritado de esa forma…

—Emma…—susurró, pero la niña salió corriendo de la sala a su cuarto—. ¡Emma!

Edward quiso ir corriendo tras ella, pero se quedó en su sitio, paralizado viendo a Emma desaparecer.

—Perfecto, Edward. Sencillamente perfecto—gruñó Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué odias tanto la Navidad? ¿Qué diablos te ha hecho ella, o Emma, para que le hagas eso a mi hija?

Bella se ahogó al decir eso, y Edward explotó.

— ¡Ella no es tu hija!

Bella intentó mantener el rostro sin emociones, pero las lágrimas también empezaron a salir de sus ojos, miró a otro lado y aspiró fuertemente.

—Bella, yo…—empezó Edward nuevamente, sintiéndose como el peor hijo de puta.

— ¿Sabes? Me he ganado el amor de Emma, me he ganado a Emma —Bella tembló, pero mantuvo su voz fuerte—. El que Mía este muerte no significa que el amor de madre que Emma también necesita lo haga. Mía siempre será su madre, pero creo que yo también me he ganado ese amor, ese derecho de que me diga mamá y yo le pueda decir hija.

Edward miró aterrado a Bella, ella soltó el aire en un jadeó y cerró los ojos.

—No podemos seguir así, Edward… Tienes que aprender a olvidar, perdonar y tolerar… Yo ya no… No puedo. Sencillamente ya no puedo. Me rindo. Me rindo desde este momento.

La chica salió de la sala, dejando a Edward solo. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Ellos llevaban un año de conocerse y siete de novios. Emma y ella se conocían desde hace dos años, Bella se había ganado el amor de Emma y Emma necesitaba una madre.

Pero Mía…

_Está muerta_, le recordó su mente. Y por primera vez lo entendió. Mía estaba muerta.

Pero Bella estaba aquí… Y puede que la haya perdido para siempre, por sus tonterías… Y a su hija, seguramente le había hecho un gran daño por esas estúpidas palabras.

Edward se dejó caer en el sillón, enterrando s cabeza en sus manos.

—Mierda, soy un estúpido —suspiró.

.

.

.

Bella esperó al menos una hora para que todo se calmara. Lo que le había dicho a Edward era verdad, ella se había ganado el amor de Emma. Ella quería a Emma como a una hija. Y Edward seguía en el pasado, sin querer caminar, odiando Navidad sin saber porqué.

Decidió hablar con Emma primero.

Fue a su cuarto, tocando suavemente.

—Emma, cariño… ¿Me puedes abrir? —no respuesta, Bella suspiró —. Cariño, vamos, déjame entrar, ¿okey?

Bella volvió a esperar, pero al no escuchar respuesta, decidió entrar, la habitación estaba a oscuras.

— ¿Bebé? —susurró, buscando el interruptor para prender la luz—. Emma, sé que te sientes triste, pero, ¡mañana será tu cumpleaños! Estoy segura que tu papá no quiso decir eso, ¿vale? —encontró el interruptor y lo encendió. La luz la cegó un momento—. Vamos a hablar con tu papá para que…

Se interrumpió de repente, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y no había nadie en el cuarto, el corazón de Bella empezó a latir desaforadamente, empezó a buscar a Emma en todos lados, en el baño, debajo de la cama, sin dejar de llamarla asustada.

— ¿Emma? —salió del cuarto, buscándola por el pasillo. Todo estaba normal, las luces estaban prendidas, hace rato que había anochecido—. ¿Emma?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, según ella, y buscó por todos lados, no estaba Emma. Fue a la cocina y la puerta de servicio, que daba a los jardines y al frío y oscuro bosque estaba entreabierta. Bella intentó correr lo más rápido que su pie la dejaba.

— ¡Emma! —gritó, sin obtener respuesta. Afuera estaba un fuerte viento y la nieve no la dejaba ver mucho—. ¡Emma! —logró vislumbrar un camino de pasos pequeños apenas visibles entre la nieve que caía rápidamente—. ¡Oh, no, Emma!

Regresó corriendo a la casa, volviendo a gritar y temblar.

— ¡Edward, Edward! —el aludido bajó corriendo las escaleras, alertado por los gritos de Bella aterrados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —llegó con ella, tomándola de los brazos, ella estaba aterrada.

—Emma… Emma ha… Es que ella…—intentó hablar Bella.

— ¿Qué, qué? —Edward la zarandeó suavemente.

— ¡Emma escapó por el bosque, no está en su cuarto, se fue, Edward! ¡Emma se fue!

Empezó a sollozar, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Edward empezó a sentir un terror inaudito, intentó respirar pero no pudo.

_Emma… No, mi hija no…_

.

.

.

Una niña de cinco años, de cabellos pelirrojos hasta la cintura, envuelta en un gran abrigo calientito rosa y botas rosas, caminaba, con el gorro rosa cubriéndole la cabeza, y viendo la nieve. Estaba decidida a llegar al aeropuerto, donde había visto a Santa por última vez y decirle lo que le faltó ponerle en su carta.

Y era de vital importancia para todos. Para ella, para su papá.

Y para Bella.

_Quiero una mamá. Quiero a Bella como mi mamá. Santa es mágico, de seguro él hará que Bella me ame como su hija. Bella será mi mamá y papá y ella y yo estaremos juntos. Santa lo logrará._

* * *

**HOLA! :D**

**Bueeno, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D Bueeno, Nochebuena, aquí en mi país es Nochebuena. Estoy en mi casita, envolviendo regalos y preparándome para irme a cenar con mi familia :), mañana actualizó este fic, qe será el último cap.**

**Espero les guste el capii! :D Es medio raro & muy rápido, pero así era, jejeje :3 Espero les guste, ¿vale? Las quiero!**

**Qe pasen una Feliz Navidad con la gente qe más aman & los que ya no están, recuérdenlos con amor *corazón* Las amito muchito, nos vemos mañana :D**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


	4. Un Ángel en Navidad

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**Hola, bellas :) Bueno, me salió más largo de lo qe creí... Disfruten &... ADVERTENCIA: Es muy fantasioso este cap, jejeje, peor creo qe es lo qe puede pasar ;) Nos vemos abajo!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :)

**Recomendación musical: All I Wan't For Christmas It's You- Michael Bublé, Silent Night- Frank Sinatra.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Un ángel en Navidad"**

El terror invadía el cuerpo de Edward mientras éste buscaba con Bella a Emma en el bosque, en la noche, con nieve a su alrededor y sin saber bien a donde ir.

— ¡Emma! —gritaban los dos, buscándola con las linternas, Bella apenas y podía caminar, pero no podía dejar de buscar a su ángel de fuego.

— ¡Emma, cariño, ven! —gritaba Bella, buscando desesperada.

No había nada. Todo estaba oscuro, llevaban dos horas buscándola y no la encontraban, el terror los hacía moverse deprisa, con éste frío tenían miedo de que Emma se congelara, así como ellos estaban, ella era muy frágil.

— ¡Emma!

.

.

.

La nieve era muy fuerte, sentía que el viento la hacía volar, se encogía lo más que podía, viendo entre sus pestañas, respiró hondo.

_Tengo que encontrarlo. Santa debe escuchar mi deseo, es importante…_

Emma levantó la cabeza con furia. Ella _anhelaba _a Bella como su madre. La necesitaba.

—Mi niña…—escuchó un susurró, ella miró a todas partes, confundida—. Se ha ganado tu amor, y el derecho… Pero tu padre debe entender algo más… Perdóname, mi amor…

Emma vio a una mujer pelirroja, de grandes ojos azules y era muy hermosa. Estaba frente a ella, con un hermosa vestido blanco, haciéndola parecer parte de la nieve, pero el resplandor que la rodeaba la hacía resaltar. Emma la reconoció. Había visto ese rostro en muchas fotos tantas veces, su padre le había dicho como era su mamá tantas veces…

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó, probando la palabra al aire. Frunció el ceño. No. No se sentía correcto decirle a _ella_ mamá.

—Se siente correcto decirle mamá a Bella, ¿verdad, Emma? —le preguntó el ángel, viéndola con amor.

La niña asintió. Mía también asintió, se acercó despacio a ella, pero Emma retrocedió.

—Supongo que es normal…—susurró ella—, no me conociste. Sólo tenías unos minutos de nacida cuando te vi por primera y última vez. Nunca tuviste una mamá durante tres años, hasta que Bella llegó a tu vida de manera inesperada. Lo entiendo, Bella se ha ganado ese puesto, y se lo agradezco. Le agradezco que te haya cuidado, mi niña.

— ¿Eres Mía, verdad? ¿Mi mamá bio… bio…? —frunció el ceño.

—Biológica —le ayudó Mía—. Sí, mi niña.

Emma bajó la mirada a la nieve, sintiendo algo en su interior, algo cálido y tuvo ganas de llorar, se aventó a ella, abrazándola. Mía la agarró y la pegó a su pecho, arrodillándose a su altura. Estuvieron así un largo rato. Emma sabía que esto podría ser un sueño, pero sentía el calor de Mía tan real.

—Regresa a casa, Emma. Tus padres están preocupados —le susurró Mía, Emma asintió, inspirando hondo.

La niña se separó de Mía, sin saber bien si ella era real o sólo un sueño, restregándose los ojos se dio la media vuelta, y se fue de ahí. Mía la siguió de cerca. Emma volvió a subir, en dirección de la cabaña, cuando de repente se escuchó un crujido extraño y el suelo bajo los pies de Emma desapareció.

La niña gritó mientras caía, rodando por la fría nieve, sin poder parar. Su grito resonó por todo el bosque, poniendo a dos personas con la piel de gallina.

— ¡Emma! —gritó Mía, sin poder hacer nada. Ella no podía hacer nada para rescatarla, era parte del trato.

La niña siguió rodando hasta que cayó con un fuerte golpe, a un pedazo de tierra, llena de nieve, Emma perdió el conocimiento, acostaba boca abajo, con la nieve furiosa cayendo encima de ella.

.

.

.

El grito de Emma había dejado a Bella y Edward clavados en el suelo. Fueron momentos después cuando Edward reacciono.

— ¡Emma! —gritó, queriendo correr a dónde el sonido se escuchó. Pero la noche y oscuridad eran densas, la nieve caía más furiosa que nunca y las pilas de las linternas empezaban a fallar.

Bella quiso correr también, pero se cayó, con un sonoro golpe. Edward regresó corriendo a por Bella.

—No, no —farfulló Bella—, estoy bien. Ve por ella. Ve por Emma, ahora te alcanzó.

Edward suspiró, derrotado, alzando a Bella.

—Así nunca podremos —admitió—, la noche es muy oscura, no hay luna. Las linternas están fallando y necesitamos ayuda.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Si queremos encontrar pronto a Emma, debemos llamar por ayuda. La guardia forestal debe ser avisada, con ellos en marcha, será más fácil buscar a Emma. Así no podemos, Bella…

Bella escuchaba la resignación en la voz de Edward, el dolor, la desesperación. Tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente.

—La encontraremos —susurró contra sus labios—. La encontraremos, mi amor, ya verás…

Edward sólo pudo asentir, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Regresaron a la cabaña, Bella aún en brazos de Edward, ella se abraza a su cuello, mientras él lloraba en silencio. Bella también lloraba, por el dolor de Edward, por el suyo…

.

.

.

En el calor de la cabaña, empezaron a hacer llamadas. La familia de Edward no podía contestar, las líneas a Nueva York estaba saturadas, cerradas. Bella llamó a sus familiares. Jacob era miembro de la comunidad de papás guardabosques, un grupo de padres que se ponían en marcha cada vez que los niños de la escuela de los hijos de él estaban perdidos o les pasa algo.

Jake conocía a algunos miembros que pertenecían a la guardia forestal.

Fue Charlie el que contestó.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Papá!

—Bella, ¿cómo estás, hija?

—Papá, ¿está Jacob ahí? ¿Contigo?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa, Bells? —Charlie llamó a Jacob con un grito, pero siguió pegado al teléfono, escuchando a su hija empezar a llorar—. ¿¡Bella!?

—Es Emma, papá…—sollozó Bella, mientras Edward también hablaba por celular, sin dejar de moverse por toda la sala—. Desapareció de la cabaña Cullen y ahora está perdida en el bosque.

—Tranquila, bebé —la calmó Charlie—, la encontraremos… ¡Jacob, trae tu sucio trasero de la cocina, deja de comer y ponte en marcha! ¡Tu hermana te necesita!

Se escucharon algunos ruidos y uno que otro grito, pero la voz de Jacob se escuchó en la otra línea.

— ¿Qué paso, Bella?

La chica le explicó la situación, a penas controlando las lágrimas, Edward fue a su lado y la abrazó, pusieron el altavoz y se sentaron en la el sillón.

—Bien, Emma no puede estar muy lejos. El bosque es grande, pero esa niña es inteligente, lo más seguro es que buscará refugio hasta que la tormenta pasé… Pero…—se escucharon algunos ruidos más, un click y voces que pasaban rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo en una, una voz de hombre, grave, diciendo algo que Bella no alcanzó a escuchar—, estoy viendo las noticias… Hermana… Hay una gran tormenta de nieve, puede que duré hasta Año Nuevo. Será mejor que hablé ahora mismo con mis compañeros, es peligroso que Emma esté sola en el bosque y con este frío.

Bella asintió, como su Jacob la pudiera ver. Edward la abrazó más fuerte.

—Ya les hablé a uno de mis compañeros —le dijo Edward—, me dice que ya puso en marcha al equipo, nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Eso está bien. Necesitarán mucha gente… —Jacob pensó un rato—. Miren, carguen en una pequeña mochila una sábana térmica, algo caliente, si van a salir, pónganse ropa térmica, linternas y por si acaso, consigan sogas.

— ¿Sogas? —se alarmó Bella.

—Sólo por si acaso, Bella. Puede que Emma caiga o…

—Entendido —interrumpió Edward, estremeciéndose—. Haremos eso. Estaremos en contacto, Jacob.

—Sí, me pondré manos a la obra. Ah, y chicos… No se separen. Por más que quieran, no lo hagan. Es peligroso. Juntos buscarán mejor que separados.

—Muy bien, Jake —murmuró Bella, alargando la mano al celular—. Nos vemos pronto. Te quiero.

—Igual. Y todo estará bien. Emma es fuerte e inteligente.

—Sí, mi niña estará bien…—colgó Bella. Inspiró hondo, para no llorar. Edward le acaricio la espalda.

—La amas mucho, ¿verdad? —susurró Edward. Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Sé que no soy su madre, Edward. Pero _yo_ la siento _mi_ hija. Emma es mi ángel de fuego. La amo mucho, Ed.

Edward sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente.

—Me equivoqué, Bella… Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas, descansando sus frentes.

—La encontraremos, como dice Jacob, Emma es inteligente y fuerte. Estará bien…

—Pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha —Edward le dio un último beso y se levantó. Bella y él buscaron lo que Jacob les dijo, preparándose para salir.

Ya en la sala, los dos listos para la búsqueda, sonó el celular de Edward.

— ¿Bueno?

—Edward, soy Erick —Erick era un amigo de Londres de Edward, parte de la guardia forestal. Había hablado con él mientras Bella hablaba con su padre y Jake.

— ¿Qué paso, Erick?

—Hay un problema… Un árbol cayó en la carretera que lleva a la cabaña, no podremos llegar haya. Pero el equipo ya está poniéndose en marcha, estaremos buscando desde la carretera, adentrándonos al bosque.

—Okey… ¿Tan mal está la tormenta?

—Demasiado —suspiró Erick—. Está de la mierda. Gran Nochebuena que pasaremos, ¿eh?

Edward bufó.

—Sí, gran Nochebuena y Navidad —dijo con amargura.

—Todo estará bien, Ed. La encontraremos.

—Eso espero…—Bella le agarró la mano y se la apretó, se miraron a los ojos, los dos sintiendo terror, pero dándose valor mutuamente.

.

.

.

La nieve ya cubría las piernas de Emma, ella seguía dormida. El golpe había sido muy fuerte y sólo estaba durmiendo ahora. Mía no se separaba de ella. Esto no era parte del plan, ella no tenía permiso para ayudar a su hija.

Sólo podía cuidarla y tratar de que Edward y Bella la encontraran rápidamente.

—Tranquila, hija. Ya viene la ayuda —le susurró, quitándole nieve del rostro. Miró al cielo, estaba encapotado con nubes negras, y la nieve caía sin arrepentimientos, sin final.

Suavemente, como si fuera parte del viento, empezó a canturrear. Esto había servido otras veces, ella no era experta, pero haría lo posible por salvar a su hija.

_Dios, esto no era parte del trato. Una noche para ver a mi hija, y que Edward entendiera. Sólo te pedí eso. No que mi hija estuviera a la intemperie, casi muriendo… Ayúdame, por favor. Envía ayuda…_

Mía esperó algunos minutos, tratando de estar serena. Ella vio algo a lo lejos. Algo blanco moviéndose, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

_Gracias…_

Un pequeño lobo blanco llegó a ella, moviendo juguetón su cola, vio a la niña y levantó la cabeza, moviéndola a todas partes. Pareció encontrar algo. Agarró a la niña de su abrigo y la levantó, gruñendo suavemente, Mía se tensó, pero se relajó de inmediato al ver al lobo llevarla a una pequeña cavidad, donde estaría protegida del frío.

La acomodó de forma que su cabeza quedó en el vientre del lobo. La niña ni siquiera se inmutó.

Mía volvió a levantar la cara al cielo.

—Quédate con ella —le dijo al lobo, cómo si este pudiera entenderla—. Tengo que hacer otra cosa…

.

.

.

Edward y Bella buscaron durante toda la noche. En todos los rincones, juntos. Sin separarse ni querer hacerlo, buscaron hasta el cansancio. Horas después, se encontraron con parte del equipo de rescate.

No perdieron tiempo den saludar ni nada, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Sin resultados, lamentablemente.

Fue hasta que las primeras luces del día empezaron a iluminar tenuemente el bosque, que empezaron a perder la esperanza.

— ¡Dios mío, dónde puede estar! —gritó Edward al viento.

Bella lo abrazó, volviendo a retomar el paso. Su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Necesitaba encontrar a su hija, a Emma. Edward se veía furioso, pero el terror invadía esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—La encontraremos —decía ella, con mucha seguridad. Edward la veía a los ojos, pero al ver la ferocidad en esa mirada, le creía.

.

.

.

Tuvieron que regresar a la cabaña, con el equipo de rescatistas y Jacob, para que comieran algo e ingeniaran un plan, algo más productivo que buscar sin sentido y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

—Si buscamos equip aquí —decía Jacob, señalando lugares en el mapa, Edward estaba inclinado, viendo todo el mapa.

—Ya buscamos. Estuvimos ahí toda la noche… —señaló otro lugar—. Aquí no hemos buscado.

—Tampoco acá —Bella señaló al otro lado de dónde Edward señalaba.

—No podría haber ido tan lejos. Es demasiado —murmuró Erick.

—Es que…—empezó un hombre del equipo de rescate—, ¿por qué, exactamente, se fue la niña? Buscamos sin saber dónde hacerlo, pero no sabemos porque se fue.

—Sabiéndolo, tal vez podríamos imaginar donde esté —completó Jacob, viendo a Bella esperanzado.

Edward cerró los ojos, frotado su frente.

—Es que es una tontería —exclamó.

—No sabemos muy bien por qué se fue. Pero…—dudó Bella.

—Todo el día de ayer estaba diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Santa —empezó Edward—, decía que le faltaba decirle algo que no puso en su carta.

—Que era de vital importancia —Bella tomó la mano de Edward, recargándose en él—. No sé a qué se refería.

—El caso es que le grité, y le dije que parará. No se enojó, sino que la asusté. Nunca le había gritado —susurró eso último.

Todos lo miraron compresivos. Jacob rió entre dientes suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿Creen que fue a buscar a Santa?

—Lo vimos por última vez en el aeropuerto —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Creo… Que fue ahí. O al menos quiere ir.

—Decirle a Santa su último deseo —ironizó Erick—. Bien…—tomó el mapa, viéndolo atentamente —, aquí hay rutas para ir al aeropuerto. A fuerzas tuvo que pasar por aquí —señaló más lugares—, busquemos por todo este perímetro. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, pudo llegar a la carretera y alguna alma bondadosa la pudo recoger, y la niña le explicó que necesitaba ir al aeropuerto. Esa persona la llevó, con buena intención.

—Avisemos a la policía —comentó Jacob—. Pude ser eso, tanto como alguien la encontró y…

—Lo capté —murmuró Edward, tomando su celular.

Todos se volvieron a poner en marcha, varios hombres regresaron al bosque, con el fin de llegar al aeropuerto o ponerse en carretera, para preguntar y buscar.

Bella intentó llamar a Esme, pero las líneas seguían rotas.

—Pongámonos en marcha de nuevo —dijo Jacob—. Antes de que anochezca nuevamente…

Con el punto fijo y un nuevo destino, volvieron a la búsqueda.

.

.

.

Edward no podía dejar de tomar la mano de Bella, necesitaba su calor. Su fuerza. No podía creer que Emma se fuera por Santa.

—Es una estupidez —se quejó, cuando llevaban mucho tiempo buscándola, nuevamente sin resultados.

—Es una niña —replicó Bella—, para ellos, la Navidad es mágica, sea por los regalos o porque están con sus seres queridos. Es especial para ellos.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la Navidad, Bella? Es sólo mercadotecnia. La gente compra, compra y compra sin motivo alguno. Buscando regalos que luego la misma gente tira meses después. A veces al día siguiente. Ahora _eso_ es lo único que importa de la Navidad.

Ella se quedó callada un largo rato, la tarde estaba cayendo, con los últimos rayos del sol haciendo resaltar el cabello de Bella. Edward no podía dejar de verla. Irónicamente, llevaba un abrigo blanco, era el único lo suficientemente caliente que la permitía seguir. Su pie le dolía, pero era más importante Emma.

—Tal vez —susurró Bella al final—. Pero a mí me enseñaron _otra_ cara de la Navidad. Pavo y música. Risas y alegría. Villancicos y vino —rió levemente—, mi madre era rusa y ella hacía cada Navidad diferente, pero siempre uniendo a los seres amados. Hacíamos intercambio entre nosotros. Pero nosotros _hacíamos_ nuestros regalos. A veces eran dibujos, a veces fotos o simples, pero hermosas cosas hechas con cariño. Con amor. Navidad es algo más. Un tiempo de perdonar, de estar unidos. De dar una segunda oportunidad. Mi mamá era cristiana, y me enseñó que era la festividad de Jesús, aquél que vino al mundo para sacrificarse por nosotros. Los que no creen, podrán decir: Es época de gastos y aumentos, pero yo pienso que es época de dar y recibir, ya sea material o espiritual. Es época de amar, de perdonar, de dar oportunidad, es como el Año Nuevo. Empiezas un año nuevo, un año donde quieres volver a empezar. La Navidad es así, una noche dónde estás con esos seres amados, dónde sientes esa alegría, esa paz, parte de ti…

Edward miró a Bella, realmente la vio está vez. A los últimos rayos del sol, la sonrisa de Bella era enorme, sincera, hipnótica. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, con dulzura.

—Nunca lo pensé de esa manera —susurró—. Siempre pensé que fue en la época donde perdí a Mía.

—Pero también ganaste a Emma —le dijo Bella suavemente, tomando el rostro en sus manos—. Ella es tu ángel, Edward. Tu ángel de Navidad.

Edward la besó, abrazándola por la cintura.

.

.

.

Mía veía de lejos la escena. No se equivocó. Bella era la adecuada para Edward. Para Emma.

_Ella los cuidará. Siempre lo ha hecho._

Suspiró, sintiendo la noche caer a su alrededor, Emma seguía dormida. Eso le preocupaba, pero estaba segura que el lobo la cuidaría bien, pero ella no podía irse, necesitaba hacer algo por última vez…

.

.

.

La nochera era densa, pero al menos la nieve ya no caía tan furiosa. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, estaban cansados, pero seguían buscando. Era Nochebuena y varias personas estaban melancólicas de no poder estar con su familia, pero era su trabajo, y ellos encontrarían a esa pequeña costará lo que costará.

Edward también sentía cierta melancolía. Emma había cumplido los cinco años hace horas atrás, y él no pudo felicitarla ni abrazarla. Se sentía… _culpable_.

Se habían alejado un poco del equipo de rescate, pero Bella aún podía ver el pelo negro de Jacob.

— ¡Emma! —gritó Bella, por última vez.

—Bella…—susurró Edward—, espera un minuto…

Bella siguió la mirada de Edward, viendo al piso repleto de nieve. Un pequeño gran pedazo de nieve y tierra estaba arrancado, siguieron el curso de la nieve removida, como si se hubiera caído alguien…

—Es… lo que creo que puede ser…—preguntó Edward con temor, Bella se acercó levemente, soltando la mano de Edward, a la orilla. La nieve removida tenía forma de a ver sido arrastrada, con forma de… Un pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que…—empezó Bella, mirando al frente. Una mujer vestida de blanco apareció frente a ella, moviéndose a la lejanía. Bella se quedó callada—. ¿Viste esto?

— ¿Qué? —Edward miró a donde Bella señalaba, sin ver nada—. ¿Mi amor?

Bella se había acercado más a la orilla, queriendo distinguir a esa mujer. Se le hacía conocía, el cabello, la forma del cuerpo…

—Edward, creo que…—volvió a empezar Bella, pero un nuevo pedazo de tierra cedió ante su peso y cayó, rodando como Emma había rodado.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward, avanzando unos pasos, pero algo lo detuvo

_¡No! ¡Busca ayuda!_, le gritaron.

— ¡Bella! —volvió a gritar Edward, pero al no recibir respuesta, con la linterna buscó el cuerpo de Bella, ella estaba tirada, empezando a levantarse—. ¡Bella!

La aludida escuchó muy lejos la voz de Edward, alzó la mirada. Estaba muy lejos de ella.

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella.

— ¡Espera ahí, buscaré ayuda!

Ella asintió, aunque él no podía ver el movimiento. Edward desapareció de la visión de Bella.

—Ah, mierda, Isabella —se quejó, moviendo suavemente su pie. Un estirón por toda la pierna hasta el tobillo le hizo jadear—. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, Bella…

Aventó un poco de nieve, enfurruñada consigo misma.

— ¿Enojada? —susurró alguien al viento. Ella miró en todas partes, asustada.

— ¿Qué…? Ah, diablos. Ya escuchas voces. ¡Perfecto!

— ¿Y escuchar voces es mala señal? —volvieron a decir al viento, Bella miró nuevamente a su alrededor, encontrando a una joven de cabellos rojos, vestido blanco y piel crema, de grandes ojos azules. Se le hacía conocida…

Se quedó callada al reconocerla. _¿Mía Cullen?_

La mujer rió ante la expresión de miedo de Bella.

—Oh, Bella, has visto mi foto muchas veces, no deberías asustarte viéndome aquí.

La chica siguió sin ser capaz de decir nada.

—Okey, ya comprendo —Mía se acercó a ella—. Sí, soy un fantasma. Sí, estoy muerta. No, no te haré daño. Sólo quiero darte las gracias.

Entonces, Bella reaccionó.

— ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué o de qué? —susurró.

—Por cuidar a mi hija. Por amarla. Por protegerla. Por amar a Edward, y soportarlo —rió Mía—, sé que Edward es difícil. Pero es una gran persona.

—Sí. Es una gran persona —Bella no podía dejar de hablar en susurros.

—Lo amas —no fue una pregunta—. Y eso me parece bien. Edward necesita a alguien como tú. Emma también.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —Bella pudo volver a pararse, y miró a todas partes—. ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

Mía asintió, sonriendo.

—Sólo una última cosa, Bella —susurró Mía—. Protégelos. Protege a mi hija, a Edward, sea como sea, nunca los dejes que les pase algo.

—Nunca —prometió Bella. Mía sonrió y le señaló el camino.

.

.

.

Emma había estado durmiendo durante todo el día, pero el frío la despertó. Al abrir los ojos, no estaba segura dónde estaba, todo era oscuridad. Pero algo caliente la protegía su cabeza y su torso. Algo suave, algo caliente. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a todos lados. Frente a ella, más oscuridad. Más nieve. Alrededor de ella, oscuridad y roca seca.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —susurró.

Un resoplido le hizo dar cuenta que no estaba sola. Miró atrás de ella. Un pequeño lobo blanco la miraba. Eso era lo caliente y suave que la protegía.

—Hola —le dijo al lobo, él asintió—. ¿Sabes qué día es?

El lobo volvió a asentir. Emma miró al frente de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido? —se agarró su mochilita, sacando un pequeño celular. Era de juguete, pero le decía la hora y el día.

_24 de Diciembre, 11: 58 p.m._

— ¡Oh-oh! ¡Ya va a ser Navidad y yo no he hablado con Santa! —Emma sintió sus lágrimas en los ojos—. No me traerá a mi mamá… A Bella…

La pequeña niña se hizo un ovillo, y rompió a llorar, poniendo su bracitos en alrededor de sus piernas, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

_Me quedé dormida y ahora Santa no me traerá a mi mamá Bella…_

.

.

.

Edward corrió buscando al equipo de rescate, pero no los encontraba, volvió a correr, pero se dio cuenta que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de árboles.

— ¿Qué diablos? —jadeó.

— ¿Confundido? —le dijo una voz dolorosamente familiar.

Edward volteó al sonido de esa voz, lentamente. No sabía si era el sueño. Si era el terror, o ya estaba completamente loco. Pero Mía estaba frente a él, viéndolo sonriente. Un vestido blanco la hacía parecer un… ángel.

— ¿Mía? —susurró. Ella asintió.

— ¿Quién más, si no?

— ¿Estoy muerto o alucinando o algo así?

— ¿No crees que sea real?

—No, digo sí… Digo…—negó con la cabeza, confundido—. No sé. ¿Lo eres?

—Depende de si quieres que lo sea.

Edward la miró confundido. Sí, realmente sólo ella podría decir esas preguntas-respuestas tan confundidoras.

—Realmente debo haberme golpeado o debo estar alucinando.

— ¿Eso te dice la razón o tú mismo? —Mía sonrió.

_Sí, definitivamente es ella…_

—Eres real…—susurró Edward.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —prueba.

—Solo tú contestas así —aprobado.

—Pensé que debía que hacerte recordar cosas vergonzosas para que me creyeras.

Edward rió, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —susurró.

—Quería verte por última vez. Quería ver que estuvieras bien. Emma está bien, tranquilo. Está con Bella —se apresuró a decir. Edward sintió un gran alivio.

—Debo ir con ellas —murmuró, frenético.

—Edward —Mía se adelantó a él, poniéndose frente suyo—. Gracias.

La misma expresión de Bella, estaba en el rostro de Edward.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por amar a mi hija…, a tu manera. Por cuidarla. Por darle a Bella.

— ¿A Bella?

—Edward, la amas —no era una pregunta—. Y ella te ama. Pero tienen miedo. Mejor Emma se ha dado cuenta de eso, que ustedes.

—Mía, yo…

—Lo entiendo—lo interrumpió ella—. No es ningún crimen que la ames, que te vuelvas a enamorar. Es norma, lógico. Y realmente bueno. Eso me alegra. Has estado tanto tiempo solo, triste. Bella te ha dado vida, alegría. No la pierdas.

La mirada triste de Mía hizo sonreír tristemente a Edward.

— ¿Te duele que la ame? —le preguntó.

—Me duele que no lo reconozcas. A pesar de todo, mereces ser feliz. Los dos.

—Pero, yo… Es que tú… Mía, yo…

—Tranquilo, campeón —lo tranquilizo Mía—. La amas. Sencillo como eso. No se necesita gran ciencia, sólo perdonar y olvidar. La amas y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella y Emma, ¿no?

—Sí —susurró Edward.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te falta?

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Debería molestarme que ella ame a mi hija como si fuera suya? ¿Debería molestarme que ella te haya ayudado a volver a sonreír, que te ame como nunca, ni siquiera yo, te ha amado?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar Mía.

Edward tardó un largo rato en contestar, asimilando, pensando.

—Supongo que fue mi propio miedo de amar tanto a alguien y perderlo nuevamente. Siempre he amado a Emma, pero tengo el miedo de perderla. Como ahora.

—Ella está a salvo —le recordó Mía—. Es momento de amar sin miedo, Edward. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Edward suspiró, mirando los ojos azules. Unos ojos chocolates ahora inundaban su mente, el amor de ella le hacía volar, le hacía sentir.

—Sabes la respuesta —susurró.

—Dímela.

Él volvió a reír y suspiró. Un calor lo recorrió entero, sintió sus ojos húmedos, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Sí. Puedo amar a Bella, a Emma, sin miedo. Puedo amarlas. Quiero hacerlo, pero también quiero protegerlas…

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —dijo Mía—. Suerte, querido mío. Ámalas. Protégelas. Cuídense siempre…

Edward asintió, sin saber bien que pasaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mía desapareció, dejando a Edward paralizado un largo momento, hasta que unos gritos lo hicieron reaccionar.

.

.

.

Bella caminaba cojeando a donde Mía le había dicho, seguía perpleja por su aparición, pero Emma era todo en lo que ella pensaba.

— ¡Emma! —gritó por primera vez, buscando a todo su alrededor, el miedo la hacía sollozar.

La niña escuchó los gritos, pero los creyó parte de su imaginación.

— ¡Emma!

El llanto paró, y ella se levantó. Miró a todos lados, una luz revoleaba alrededor de ella, pero sin fijarse en ella.

— ¡Emma, hija!

— ¿Mamá? —susurró. Pero no era Mía. Era…

Bella…

— ¡Emma! —volvió a gritar Bella, parándose y volviendo a dar vueltas, cojeando. La luz se fija en todo y en ningún lugar.

Emma se fijo en el celular. _25 de Diciembre, 00:00 p.m._

— ¡Santa si me trajo a mi mamá! —exclamó feliz. Salió corriendo de la tierra que la protegía, corriendo a la luz.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó feliz.

Bella dejó de dar círculos y sintió una alegría en su interior.

— ¡Hija! —volvió a gritar, esta vez sintiendo algo cálida rodearla. La luz captó una figurilla rosa corriendo a ella.

— ¡Mamá! —Bella vio a Emma correr a ella, como pudo, ella corrió lo último que las separaba y dejando caer en la nieve de rodillas, agarró a Emma en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, mi Emma! —sollozó Bella—. Mi hija.

—Mamá, Santa si me trajo lo que quería. Si me escuchó —exclamó Emma feliz, sin dejar de abrazar a Bella.

— ¿Qué era, mi amor? —lloró Bella, riendo ya. Emma se separó de ella un poco, viéndola sonriente, le acarició la mejilla y ella descansó la cabeza en esa manita caliente.

—A ti. A mi mamá Bella.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Bella, abrazó a Emma más fuerte, protegiéndola del frío.

—Mi niña. Eres mi hija, Emma. Mi hija —sollozó Bella.

Mía veía a lo lejos a su hija, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, sintiéndose feliz.

_Muy bien, Dios, trabajo terminado. Mi pequeña ya tiene a su padre y a su madre al fin… Ahora sí, vámonos. _

Con un último vistazo a esa escena, Mía Cullen dio media vuelta, con el pequeño lobo blanco su lado y desapareció.

—Mi ángel de fuego —susurró Bella—. Vamos por tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió, sin dejar de soltar la mano de Bella, se encaminaron de regreso.

—Mamá, tengo hambre…—se quejó Emma.

Bella rió, eufórica de escuchar esas palabras en labios de Emma.

—Llegando a la cabaña te prepararé algo calientito y rico.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí, hija?

Emma se paró, haciendo a Bella pararse también. Ella se arrodillo ante el gesto de la niña, se acercó a ella y Emma le puso sus manitas en su oído, como protegiendo un secreto.

—Feliz Navidad, mamá —le susurró en su oído.

—Feliz Navidad, mi niña—la abrazó fuertemente contra ella.

— ¿Sabes? Eres mi ángel de Navidad. Mío y de papá…

Bella volvió a reír, se levantó y volvió a la marcha, minutos después escuchó su nombre. Se fueron acercando a esas voces, casi corriendo las dos.

— ¡Bella, Emma!

— ¿Edward? —susurró Bella, las luces se veían a los lejos, pero se fueron acercando a ellas. Lo primero que vio fue a Edward, corriendo hacía ellas—. ¡Edward!

El aludido las vio a lo lejos, con todas sus fuerzas, corrió lo que las separa de su hija y mujer. Llegó a ellas, abrazándolas fuertemente, volviendo a respirar. Edward y Bella se abrazaron fuertemente un momento, luego se separaron, y Edward se arrodilló, Emma se aferró al cuello de su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Ah, Emma! —gimió Edward—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, hija.

—Sí, papá… Lo siento—susurró Emma, él la abrazó más fuerte, Bella se arrodilló frente a ellos, y Edward la abrazó de la cintura. Jacob los encontró así. Abrazados como familia, sonrió lentamente.

—Bella—le susurró al oído, ella se estremeció, pero se apretó más a él—. Te amo, cariño. Te amo mucho.

El aire desapareció de los pulmones de Bella, ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriendo.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Mucho, mucho…

Se besaron suavemente, ahí, frente a todo. Emma miraba a sus padres sonriendo pícara.

— ¡Y yo también los amo mucho, muchote! —exclamó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

La niña se abalanzó sobre ellos, volviendo a abrazarlos.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor —susurró Edward, haciendo a la niña volver a brincar de felicidad.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró Bella, antes de volver a besar a Edward y abrazar a Emma.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D *Marie sale saltando & cantando villancicos* Atrasada, pero buee :D**

**Lamento mucho la demora :S el 25 tuve cruda, jejeje & ayer no fue un buen día para mí :( En el grupo di los motivos & lo siento mucho…**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por haberme leído. Ame este fic, fue tan tierno para mí :3 & un poco fantasioso este último cap, jejeje :P**

**Bueno, falta el epílogo, que se unirá con Año Nuevo ;) Nos vemos en el epílogo, ¿vale?**

**Las amoo!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


	5. Epílogo

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**Hola, hola! Sorpresa! :D Jejeje, sí, lo sé :S Me he tarado bastante! PERO, aqí está el epílogo, después de tres meses... Espero les guste & nos vemos abajo!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, la historia es mía. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :)

**Recomendación musical: A Thousand Years, part 2- Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee.  
**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**_Nueva York, 31 de Diciembre de 2015. _**

Las luces en la Gran Manzana advertían a todos de la gran noche que les esperaba hoy, a pesar de ser temprano, la gente ya estaba preparada para la celebración de esta noche. Los Cullen estaban emocionados, esperando la llegada de ese año nuevo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Bella se había convertido en Bella Cullen y esperaba su primer hijo con Edward, el hermanito de Emma. O más bien, los hermanitos de Emma.

Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, Edward había entendido, perdonado y continuado. Bella se había arriesgado por Edward, por Emma. Se había mudado en Febrero a la casa de Edward, Emma estaba muy emocionada de que su mamá estuviera con ellos. Los Cullen volvían a ver a Edward sonreír con más naturalidad, más feliz.

Todos los Cullen estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, cenando y riendo. Emma corría por todos lados con sus pequeños primos. Ella estaba encantada de tener una mamá desde hace dos años. Amaba decirle a Bella mamá. Y amaba sentir a sus pequeños hermanitos moverse en la panza de Bella.

Edward tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer, ella estaba en las últimas del embarazo y no se sentía muy cómoda. Pero estar con la familia, era estar con la familia. Ella volvía a tener una familia. Su ángel de fuego corría feliz, sus risas llegaban a ella y se sentía completa.

Edward y ella se habían casado cuatro meses después de que ella se mudará con su prometido. Emma estaba más que feliz de tener a su mamá con ella. La boda se empezó a planear de la nada, un día los dos estaban hablando de bodas y vestidos, criticando a las novias que hacían grandes bodas en la televisión.

Bella peleaba que no era necesaria tanta ostentación, con una simple ceremonia todo sería perfecto. Edward se burlaba de ella, besándola cuando Bella se empezaba a irritar con sus comentarios.

—Te aseguro que tú quieres una gran boda —se burló Edward, arriba de ella y besándola. Ella se rió, moviendo sus piernas sobre él y enredándolas en la cintura.

—Nope. Estoy segura que quiero una boda pequeña.

Edward empezó a besar sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer y gemir. Poco a poco, piel con piel se encontraron en la danza antigua del amor. Al llegar a ese momento especial, Edward pegó su frente con la de Bella, jadeando en busca de aire. Sus ojos chocaron y los dos sonrieron. Cada encuentro era más mágico que el anterior…

—Entonces casémonos —susurró de la nada él. Ella abrió sus ojos, muy sorprendida, pero una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro. Volvió a besar a su novio fuertemente.

—Acepto —susurró en sus labios.

Al día siguiente le dijeron a Emma que se iban a casar y la niña gritó y abrazó a los dos, empezó a pensar en vestidos y en arreglos, pensando en lo maravillosa niña de flores que sería, como lo fue en la boda de Alice.

Decirle a la familia fue más salvaje, ya que en cuanto las palabras salieron, las mujeres derribaron a Bella entre abrazos y besos, y Edward sólo pudo ver a su mujer con sus ojitos muy abiertos y sonrisa nerviosa.

Los hombres fueron más relajados con él, le felicitaron y Carlisle estuvo feliz de que su hijo volviera a iniciar su vida.

Las mujeres Cullen acribillaron a Bella con todo sobre la boda, pero ella supo mover todo para que no fuera tan ostentoso. No quería una boda grande y con todos los lujos posibles. Ella sería feliz con su vestido de novia y una pequeña boda. Algo sencillo, íntimo, algo de ellos.

Emma saltaba en su asiento mientras su madre y tías empezaban a planear la boda, ella apoyaba en todo lo que Bella quería y Alice se reía de Emma.

—Tengo que ser una buena niña de flores —dijo Emma en su defensa, Bella la abrazó a su cuerpo y le besó el tope de su cabeza.

—Ay, mi niña hermosa.

Realmente la boda entre Edward y Bella fue hermoso. Algo íntimo como había pedido Bella, sólo sus familias y amigos. Durante los dos meses en que prepararon la boda, un ansia estaba en el aire, tanto en la casa Cullen como en la casa de Edward, Bella y Emma.

La niña saltaba por todos lados, emocionada por la boda. Cada vez que Bella tachaba algo de la lista para la boda, Emma también lo tacha en su propia lista. Cuando los tres, Edward, Bella y Emma, fueron a buscar la iglesia para la boda, fue Emma la que escogió. La Iglesia St. James.

Era una iglesia muy hermosa, alta y antigua, aunque se veía que había tenido renovaciones. El altar era grande y hermoso, de oro con varios santos, más un gran Cristo en la Cruz. A Emma le gustó el ambiente que estaba en la iglesia. Al preguntar si se podía hacer la ceremonia ahí, la mujer con la que hablaban sonrió, viendo a la niña y asintió.

—Claro que sí, señores —dijo dulcemente, empezando a notar en una pequeña libreta—. ¿Qué día sería?

—El 23 de Junio —Bella intercambió una mirada cómplice con su novio. Serían tres días después del cumpleaños de Edward.

—Perfecto —la mujer dejó de anotar y le sonrió a la joven familia—. Felicidades, señores. Y señorita.

Emma dio una divertida reverencia y saltó hasta la salida, en medio y enfrente de sus padres. Edward y Bella sonreía a su hija, él abrazándola por los hombros.

La mujer sonreía viendo a la familia. _Que hermosa familia. Hay muy poca así hoy en día._

.

.

.

El probarse el vestido de novia fue un mágico momento para Bella… y Emma.

El vestido fue como si llamara a Bella. Estaba viendo unos pegados y sencillos, hablando con Emma y la vendedora que las acompañaba, cuando lo vio. Estaba en exhibición y era hermoso. De corte princesa, de satín blanco y suave a la vista, con escote discreto y recto, una suave tira dorada con pedrería rodeaba la orilla del escote y la cintura, como si fuera un corsé marcado. En ese espacio, entre la cintura y el busto, estaba rodeada de suave pedrería en diseños geometricales.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Bella, acercándose a él. Emma lo vio y abrió sus hermosos ojos enormemente. La dependienta sonrió y siguió a las mujeres.

—Puede probárselo, si gusta, señora —le dijo la dependienta. Bella asintió entusiasmada y la señorita le ayudó a probárselo. Al salir del pequeño probador y entrar al pequeño salón, dónde Emma aguardaba sentada educadamente en un sillón, sintió la realidad pegarle.

_En verdad_ se casaría con Edward Cullen. Al verse en el espejo, el aire desapareció de sus pulmones. Una cosa era verlo en exhibición y otra en su cuerpo. Y se veía _maravillosa_.

—Oh, mamá, ¡estás hermosa! —exclamó la niña, saltando de su asiento y corriendo a Bella, tocando con suavidad el vestido—. ¡Y es tan suave!

— ¿Lo crees, hermosa?

—Te ves hermosa. Serás la novia más guapa del mundo.

Bella le sonrió a su hija, guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias, mi ángel de fuego—se miró al espejo por última vez, volviendo a ver su reflejo y se sintió soñada—. Me lo llevaré. Por favor.

—Se ve hermosa, señora. Su hija tiene razón—dijo la dependienta antes de ir a caja y empezar a hacer el pedido.

_Mi hija_, pensó Bella con orgullo. Emma bailoteaba con un vestido rosa de gasa tipo princesa. Cuando notó la mirada de su madre, ella sonrió abiertamente. Después de haber regresado a la cabaña Cullen, en Diciembre después de la noche desastrosa, Emma no dejaba de decirle mamá a Bella y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward estaba al teléfono, hablando con su madre. Esa noche quedaron para ir a cenar a la casa grande Cullen. En esa cena, Alice les dio la agradable sorpresa de que estaba embarazada.

Todos felicitaron a Alice, después de Gabriel, ellos habían intentando tener más hijos, pero Alice abortaba cuando todo parecía perfecto. Cuando se enteraron en Enero que Alice esperaba un bebé, decidieron esperar a que los peligros pasaran para decirle a la familia.

Cuatro meses después, al fin lo decían.

Bella felicitó a su próxima cuñada, y sintió algo diferente en su ser. Ella también quería ser madre… Aunque ya fuera madre de Emma, ella también tenía esas ansias de sentir a su hijo crecer en su vientre. Edward notó la mirada de su mujer y él también lo entendió.

Al regresar a casa esa noche, Emma iba pensativa. Faltaban dos meses para la boda y le parecía una eternidad a la niña, quería ya estrenar su vestido, que su mamá le acaba de comprar, y deseaba ir por el altar, soltando rosas por todos lados.

Pero escuchar a su tía Alice decir que estaba esperando un bebé, puso a Emma a pensar. Ella también quería un hermanito. Quería un bebé, como su tía Alice iba a tener. Al mirar a sus padres, abrazados y riendo, imaginó también a un bebé entre los brazos de su madre.

_Sería la hermana mayor. Sería perfecto._

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro y Edward y Bella se detuvieron en sus risas. Cuando Emma sonreía de esa manera, auguraban travesuras.

—Emma, cariño, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Bella, acercándose a ella. Emma seguía sonriendo, pero ahora fue una sonrisa misteriosa, poniendo más nerviosos a sus padres.

—Nada, mami… ¡Hasta mañana! —antes de que sus padres reaccionaran, ella ya estaba en las escaleras, corriendo a su cuarto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que sus padres tuvieran un bebé.

Edward y Bella se miraron a los ojos con algo de sospecha.

—Esa niña me va a volver loco—dijo Edward, viendo a dónde su hija se fue.

— ¿Más de lo que estás? —se rió Bella, acercándose a él y pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Bueno, estoy un poco loco. ¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro arriba, en el cuarto?

—Buena idea, campeón.

Bella se echó a reír fuertemente cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba a la habitación.

.

.

.

A Emma le tomó dos meses saber cómo se hacían los bebes. Cada vez que lo preguntaban, sus padres se ponían rojos y miraban a otro lado, evadiendo el tema y sacando a relucir lo que faltaba para la boda.

Sus tíos también se ponían rojos y se reían incómodos. Solamente Emmett estaba dispuesto a decirle cómo se hacían, pero o sus padres o Rose siempre lo callaban. La niña estaba frustrada de no poder saber cómo tener a su hermanito. Edward y Bella notaban la irritabilidad de Emma, pero no sabían por qué era.

Un día antes de la boda, Bella habló con su hija, pero Emma evadió el tema. No sabía cómo tener un hermanito y ella quería eso.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —le preguntó Bella, sentándose en la cama de su hija, arropándola. Esa noche sería su despedida de soltera y simplemente venía a dormir a Emma, Edward ya se encontraba en su propia despedida con sus hermanos y amigos.

Emma dormiría en su viejo departamento, con la señora Meyer de niñera. La niña hacia bolita un puñado de sábana y la volvía a aplanar. Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo decirle a su mamá?

_Bueno, a lo sencillo._

—Quiero un hermanito—dijo sin rodeos.

Bella se quedó paralizada un largo momento, intentando entender lo que su hija dijo.

— ¿Quieres un…, hermanito? —susurró despacio. Emma asintió, pareciendo desolada—. Oh, amor.

Bella la abrazó a su pecho, mientras la niña hacía un puchero.

—Toda mi vida he estado sola, mami. Te tengo a ti, y ahora a mi papá, por siempre. Pero quiero cuidar un hermanito. Quiero tener un bebé, como tía Alice va a tener.

Bella acarició suavemente el pelo rojo de Emma, pensando en sus palabras. Emma no tuvo una mamá en cuatro años, Edward apenas se hizo completamente cargo de ella hace siete meses. Al igual que ella adoptó su lugar como su madre. Pero Bella también quería un hijo. Un hijo de Edward.

—Mira —alejó a su hija de su pecho y la vio directamente a los ojos—. Los bebés vienen cuando dos personas se aman mucho, cuando están listos para recibirlos. Como Mía y tu padre. Yo llegué cuando me necesitas, Mía te trajo al mundo porque te quería. Yo también quiero a un bebé, pero no creo que sea hora, debemos esperar un poco, ¿sí, mi amor?

—Pero, ¿tendré un hermanito?

—Sí, bebé. Tal vez no sea hoy o mañana, pero prometo que lo tendrás.

Esa noche, Bella sólo pudo pensar en Emma y en su petición. Ella también quería ser madre… Pero primero sería la boda, después vendrían lo que tenga que venir. Aunque ella deseará tener un hijo de Edward.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el caos.

Risas, gritos, desesperación, lazos aquí y allá, vestidos, corsés, zapatillas, maquillaje, peinado. Las mujeres volviéndose locas, arreglando a Bella y a Emma, y ellas mismas. Bella tratando de no perder la paciencia ante los gritos desesperados.

Por otro lado, los hombres estaban más relajados. Aún en paños menores, o apenas arreglándose. Se podía notar quiénes estaban histéricos.

.

.

.

El momento decisivo llegó. La Iglesia se alzaba imponente ante ella, y todo lo que antes había vivido desapareció. Su futuro estaba en el frente, el amor de su vida, su hija.

— ¿Lista, cariño? —le preguntó su padre, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Bella lo miró a través de su velo, respirando hondamente. Sonrió y se aferró a la mano de su padre, saliendo del coche.

—Sí, papá.

.

.

.

Uno de los momentos más mágicos en la vida de Edward fue cuando vio entrar a Emma, regando pétalos de rosas a su camino y detrás de ella, a Bella. Con su hermoso vestido de novia, con una luz iluminándola y una gran sonrisa que él podía ver a pesar de su velo blanco, del brazo de Charlie, caminando decidida hacía él.

Era como un sueño. Un sueño del que nunca quería despertar.

Fue el momento mágico de la vida de los tres, Emma, Bella y Edward. Fue el comienzo de su vida juntos.

Al momento de decir "acepto", todo pareció completamente correcto. Todos los miedos pasados, las angustias, los sufrimientos desaparecieron con esa sencilla palabra, una gran sonrisa y un beso de amor verdadero.

A pesar de lo que Edward había dicho, Bella mantuvo su promesa. Una boda sencilla. Sólo sus amigos íntimos y familiares. No necesitaban nada más, ni un gran pastel que valdría miles de dólares, ni fuegos artificiales. Solamente las personas que amaban. Sencillo y hermoso, como era su amor.

A la hora de dar su primer baile como marido y mujer, Edward y Bella se desconectaron de todos, simplemente concentrándose en ellos, en su pequeña burbuja. Al acabar la canción, inició otra más dulce, y Edward llamó a Emma.

La niña bailó con sus padres, saltando y sonriendo.

A pesar de lo hablado la noche anterior, Emma aprovechó esa oportunidad para hablar con sus padres.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Emma viendo seriamente a los dos, Edward la tomó en brazos y maniobró para que ella quedará entre los dos, y él no tuviera que soltar la cintura de su mujer—. Ahora que ya son esposos, ¿pueden darme un hermanito?

Edward perdió el paso y se tuvo que parar para ver a su hija, Bella abrió enormemente los ojos, ahogándose. Los dos estuvieron así por unos momentos, intentando entender lo que su hija les pedía. Bella le había dicho que llegado el momento, lo tendrían.

—Amor…—empezó Bella, inclinándose a ella, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No te lo puedo prometer ahora, Emma, pero será pronto, mi amor.

Bella se enderezó y vio a su ahora esposo confundida. Y algo sorprendida.

Edward le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo. Ella se sonrojó y también sonrió. Con esa dulce promesa, Emma volvió a bailotear en los brazos de su padre.

.

.

.

Llevar esa promesa acabo les costó dos años. Pero fueron los mejores dos años de sus vidas, Bella realizó más recitales y clases, siguiendo con su sueño y carrera. Edward logró estabilizar su tiempo para estar en la empresa y con su esposa e hija.

Emma se sentía por primera vez como sus demás amigas, con sus padres a su lado y siendo la niña que siempre fue. Cuando podía, preguntaba en dónde estaban sus hermanito y Bella y Edward se miraban de manera algo rara para ella. Pero cuando sus padres sonreían, ella rodaba los ojos y salía brincando a su recámara. Buscaba por todas partes la forma de que sus padres ya tuvieran un bebé.

Cuando le dieron la noticia tan esperada, la niña, de ahora ocho años, Emma saltó, gritando y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Al fin, al fin, al fin! —gritaba feliz, riendo. Sus padres reían con ella. Bella no podía dejar de sonreír y de la nada, empezó a llorar. Emma paró, viendo el rostro de su madre en lágrimas, se acercó a ella, preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa, mami?

—Nada, amor —dijo Bella, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Solo estoy feliz. Muy feliz.

Emma abrazó a su madre, sintiendo también esa felicidad. Edward se abrazó a sus dos mujeres hermosas, sonriendo enormemente.

Decirle a la familia Cullen que Bella estaba embarazada fue igual como con la boda. Pero en lugar de las mujeres abalanzarse sobre ella, la abrazaron con fuerza, con extremo cuidado de no lastimarla. Y al bebé.

Los primeros meses, todo fue un caos. Mareos, vómitos matinales, cambios drásticos de humor y de la nada, el romperse en lágrimas por cosas tan sencillas de la vida, acompañaron a esos primeros cuatro meses.

Edward estaba algo preocupado de la salud mental de su esposo, y la de él mismo, con el embarazo. En un momento Bella estaba feliz, y al otro estaba llorando amargamente. Pero en el quinto mes, todo cambió.

La tripa de Bella se empezó a notar demasiado, más de cuando estaba embarazada Mía o Alice. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que serían padres de trillizos.

—Trillizos—repitió Edward, después de que el ginecólogo les dijera. Veían en el monitor tres pequeños cositas, escuchaban tres pequeños corazones. Bella estaba, técnicamente, saltando en su asiento.

—Seremos padres por lo triple—decía emocionada.

—Trillizos…

—En realidad, era algo normal. Mi mamá tuvo tres antes de mí—razonó Bella, sin saber bien si hablaba con el doctor, con Edward o con ella misma—. Era normal.

—Trillizos…—era lo único que podía decir Edward, empezando a notar una emoción agobiante en él.

Cuando le dijeron a Emma que tendría tres hermanitos, la niña miró el vientre de Bella seriamente.

—Pero está muy chiquito ahí—señalo la tripa de su madre—, para que mis hermanitos crezcan.

—Oh, con el tiempo crecerá, pequeña—le explicó Bella.

—Ah, bueno—la niña se acercó a su madre poniendo su oreja en el vientre—. Hola hermanos menores, yo soy Emma. Seré su hermana mayor.

Fue esas palabras de su hija con las que Edward reaccionó.

_Seré padre de tres hermosas creaturas…_

.

.

.

El embarazo fue…

Algo diferente. Bella sentía miedo cuando sus hijos empezaron a patear, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Edward solía acostarse con ella y poner su oído en su vientre, tratando de escuchar, Bella se reía ante las cosas raras de su esposo. Pero amaba sentir las manos de Edward acariciando su vientre, acariciando a sus hijos.

—Serán condenadamente guapos—decía él. Ella sonreía, irónica.

—Y tú te volverás loco con ellos. Sobre todo cuando crezcan, y Emma y la niña quiera salir con hombres.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya le auguras relaciones. Emma jamás tendrá novio, se volverá monja.

— ¡Monja! —se echó a reír Bella, haciendo temblar su vientre enorme—. Sí, claro, amor. Emma será monja el día en que las vacas sepan volar.

—Déjame soñar. Emma es una niña.

—Aún —remató Bella—, pronto empezará a sentir cosas por los niños. Así que vete preparando, campeón.

Edward gruñó, consciente en que Bella tenía razón.

—Mejor dime —cambió de tema—, ¿cómo llamaremos a los niños? Ya sabemos que serán dos niños y una niña.

—Estaba pensando—Bella se recargó en su hombro, alzándose y viendo a su esposo de lado—, para la niña, me gustaría llamarla Maya Elizabeth.

Edward sonrió. Elizabeth era el nombre de su abuela y Maya era el segundo nombre de la mamá de Bella.

—Me gusta. Maya Elizabeth. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros cuando tenga que escribir su nombre.

Bella volvió a reír, acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestros dos pequeños?

Edward lo pensó seriamente, mordiéndose el labio.

—Me gusta Aiden. Y Erick.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, viendo su vientre y volviendo a acariciarlo.

—Nuestros pequeños. Maya Elizabeth, Aiden y Erick.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, besando su vientre hinchado y sonriendo cuando sintió a uno de sus hijos golpear.

—Uno de ellos será jugador de futbol—se quejó Edward, sobándose el labio. Bella rió dulcemente antes de atraer a Edward a sus labios. las hormonas la afectaban demasiado, haciendo feliz a Edward.

.

.

.

Se suponía que Bella daría a luz en una semana. Se suponía que esta noche, treinta y uno de Diciembre, empezarían el nuevo año con la familia, emocionados. Se suponía…

Pero la realidad fue otra. Bella estaba hablando con Alice y Rose sobre estar en las últimas, mientras empezaban a preparar la cena, cuando paso. Sintió un líquido correr por sus piernas y pensó que se había hecho pis, últimamente su vejiga era como la de un bebé y tenía que ir al baño a todas horas.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Alice, cautelosamente. Su cuñada se había puesto en jarras, sintiendo algo diferente en ella. Bajó la mirada por sus piernas, notando como estaban manchadas. Al momento lo entendió—. ¡Bella, rompiste fuente!

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella conmocionada. Rosalie corrió a la sala, en busca de Edward.

Alice tomó a su cuñada del brazo, tratándola con cuidado.

—Rompiste fuente. Los bebés ya vienen.

—Los bebés ya vienen —susurró Bella, caminando mecánicamente con Alice. Edward las alcanzó saliendo de la cocina. Bella lo vio sin ninguna expresión—. Los bebes ya vienen.

— ¿Los bebés ya vienen? —preguntó a su vez Edward.

—Los bebés ya vienen —volvió a repetir Bella. Una mirada ente los esposo basto.

— ¡Los bebés ya vienen! —gritaron los dos, saliendo del shock. Emma llegó corriendo a ellos, empezando a sonreír enormemente.

— ¡Los bebés ya vienen! —exclamó alzando sus brazos—. ¡Al fin!

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Bella se puso en marcha para ir al hospital, con toda la familia Cullen detrás de ella, igual de nerviosos y ansiosos.

Durante nueve meses, esperaron la llegada de esos pequeños, los nuevos Cullen. Pero en esos momentos, todo parecía un sueño.

.

.

.

Bella tenía perfectamente planeado cómo sería su primer parto. Edward estaría su lado, apoyándola y diciéndole que pujara. Emma entraría después de que los bebés nacieran, para verlos en brazos de sus padres. La familia Cullen entraría feliz con los nuevos inquilinos, cómo les decía Emmett.

Pero nunca, NUNCA, pensó tanto en el parto. No pensó en cómo sería el dolor, o la incomodidad. En su plan no estaban la epidural, ella no quería drogas en su cuerpo.

Entró a las doce y media del mediodía, feliz y anhelante de sentir ya a sus bebés en sus brazos. Bueno, eran las ocho y media de la noche y aún no había nada de bebés. Llevaba medio día en trabajo de parto, con el dolor empezando a partirla por dentro.

— ¡Estos niños no quieren salir! —gruñía, ya empezando a cansarse. Edward se reía disimuladamente, tratando de sobarle la espalada a su esposa—. ¡Esto es tú culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa? —exclamó Edward, alejándose para ver a su esposa—. ¿Quién me raptó un fin de semana y nos pusimos a hacer bebés como conejos?

Bella frunció la boca, viendo a otro lado. Alice estaba con ellos, mientras los demás preparaban la cena de Año Nuevo. Su cuñada se echó a reír ante la pequeña pelea de los esposo. Así estaba ella en su primer parto.

—Eso no importa. Tú me embarazaste. El que debería estar así —señaló la cama, los controles, los cables y su estomago desnudo al descubierto—, eres tú, Edward Cullen.

—Hey, yo no tengo vagina para eso.

—Ni ovarios —se echó a reír nuevamente Alice—. Sólo las mujeres aguantamos esto.

Edward abrió la boca para replicar, pero Bella tuvo otra contracción y tuvo que tomarla de la mano para que la aguantara.

—Respira, bebé, respira—le decía Edward, sosteniéndole la mano.

—Cuando van a salir…—se quejó Bella, dejándose caer en la cama.

—Pronto, cariño—le acarició la frente Alice, Bella lloriqueó antes de dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

.

.

.

Fue a las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando Bella pasó a quirófano, lista para traer al mundo a sus hijos.

Edward era un manojo de nervios mientras ayudaba a su esposa a pujar, los dos estaban nerviosos y eso no ayudaba mucho, pero el tener a Edward cerca le daba valor a Bella. Saber que Emma esperaba a sus hermanitos pronto, fue una motivación más para Bella.

Cuando el doctor decía "puja", ella lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba cansada, agotada en realidad. Quería solamente dormir y tener a sus bebes en sus brazos. Todos esos meses de espera, de verlos por el monitor mientras le hacían su ultrasonido, de sentirlos en su vientre crecer, le ayudaron para que pujara con fuerza. Ella anhelaba ver a sus hijos en sus brazos.

—Puje, señora Cullen. Con fuerza—le pidió el doctor. Bella pujó tan fuerte como le fue permitido y con un pequeño grito, ocurrió el primer milagro.

El llanto del primero de sus hijos. Aiden Cam Cullen nació a las once con cincuenta y tres minutos del treinta y uno de Diciembre.

Bella apenas pudo ver a su pequeño hijo antes de que las enfermeras lo llevaran y lo empezaran a limpiar. El doctor le pidió pujar y ella lo hizo, empezando a entrar en trance. Necesitaba escuchar a sus otros dos hijos.

Erick Jacob Cullen nació dos minutos después que su hermano.

Bella estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Sólo quería dormir por unas veinte horas y después despertar.

—Vamos, bebé. Falta una, tú puedes, mi amor —la alentaba Edward. Ella tomó fuerzas por última vez y pujo con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Nuevamente con un pequeño grito, la pequeña y esperada Maya Elizabeth Cullen nació exactamente a las doce en punto del día primero de Enero.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella al fin pudo descansar. Se quedó dormida en cuanto vio que su hija estaba en buenas manos, asustando a Edward casi a la muerte y que no pudiera respirar hasta que el doctor le dijo que simplemente estaba dormida.

Al despertar, pudo ver a sus hijos realmente.

Aiden tenía el cabello marrón, como ella, con hermosa piel crema y ojos chocolate, como ella. Erick era de piel pálida, como ella y cabellos rojizos, como su padre. De ojos verdes como su padre.

Maya Elizabeth era una hermosa niña de cabellos rizados entre marrón y cobre, con piel perfecta crema y ojos avellanas con verde. Era la perfecta combinación de ellos dos.

Emma estaba saltando feliz, viendo a sus hermanitos en las pequeñas cunas de hospital. No podía creer lo pequeños que eran y que ella fuera la hermana mayor de ellos. Se sintió grande. Ella los cuidaría, los ayudaría, los protegería, con Maya podría jugar y tendría una amiga más, con sus hermanos Aiden y Erick podría jugar futbol como con sus tíos. Todos serían una gran familia feliz.

Emma miró a sus padres, a pesar del cansancio de Bella, ella estaba sonriendo enormemente, viendo a sus cuatro hijos. Edward estaba sentando en la cama de Bella, abrazándola y también viendo a sus hijos. Los Cullen no dejaba de tomar fotos y exclamar lo hermoso que eran los niños.

Cuando vio a sus padres besarse suavemente y mirarse como sólo ellos lo hacían, lo recordó.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritó, haciendo a todos parar y verla fijamente. Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo en cuenta.

—Mi Dios, Emma nació en Navidad y Erick y Aiden en Año Viejo, mientras que mi Maya en Año Nuevo—exclamó Bella, notando por primera vez eso. Miró a su esposo, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. No sé cómo le haremos con las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Edward volteó a mirar a su mujer, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Pero se echó a reír a los pocos segundos, abrazándola más contra sí. Emma se unió al abrazó, sintiendo el calor de su mamá, los bebés empezaron a lloriquear, llamando la atención de todos. Mientras Bella y Emma tenían en brazos a Maya, Edward estaba con Erick en brazos, con sus padres viéndolo. Aiden estaba con sus tías Rose y Alice, empezando a ser mimado desde bebé.

Emma recordó de pronto su pedido de regalo de navidad de hace dos años. Ella había deseado a una mamá. Que Bella fuera su mamá. Viendo a su alrededor, con sus padres, su familia y sus nuevos hermanitos, supo que había recibido más de un regalo de Navidad. Miro al cielo, más allá de la ventana, que mostraba un cielo azul y un perfecto primer día del año, sonrió encantada, aún acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña hermana menor.

_Gracias. _Pensó con dulzura, antes de volver al pequeño perfecto momento con toda su familia.

* * *

**& FIN!**

**:3 Aws, sí, sé qe me tardé demasiado u.u**

**Pero me concentré más en LDUA & me perdí, lo siento! D: Espero les haya gustado, yo la ame, en lo personal. Fue un perfecto regalo de navidad escribir este fic, lamento tanto la demora y espero, de todo corazón, que lo que lleva esté año todo vaya bien & que lo que falta de él, sea aún mejor o que mejore todo.**

**Recuerden, año nuevo, nuevas cosas. Nuevas oportunidades, nuevas vidas, nuevos comienzos. Que todo vaya para bien y que el mal quede atrás.**

**Oh, eso sonó tan poético, jajaja, peeero, esta pequeña "escritora" se está muriendo de sueño D:**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE AÑADIERON ESTA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS & ALERTAS, A LAS QUE COMENTARON & ME ESTUVIERON ACOSANDO POR EL EPÍLOGO (sí, Solecito, va por ti LOL). Son un amor de gente :3**

**Espero este fic les haya llegado a un lugar especial, no sé, que les haya agradado lo que escribí & espero verlas pronto :3**

**Besos gigantes!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


End file.
